


Because this is the season I fell in love with U

by KopiBanilla



Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), Seventeen band
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Idols, Angst, Autumn, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi, K-pop References, Lee Jihoon | Woozi-centric, Love, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Boo Seungkwan, Mentioned Jeon Wonwoo, Mentioned Kim Mingyu, Mentioned Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Other, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Romantic Comedy, Series, Soft Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Song: Seasons of my Heart by Seo In Guk, Summer, Unrequited Love, Weather, Winter, contemporary-romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27930652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KopiBanilla/pseuds/KopiBanilla
Summary: -"It seems like I'm yours, but no."
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Brother/Sister, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Seventeen Ensemble, SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Series: SUMMER & AUTUMN | Seasons of the Heart (SEVENTEEN Fanfiction) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909318
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

#  _jihoon_

# 

**SUMMER, August**

“Did I tell you not to work today, or not?”

Seyeong blinks. 

“But I’m already okay...” she said, and as if she forgot, she adds the _Sunbae_ right away… _._ “Sunbae.”

I sighed quickly. “Tss. Alright.” 

I spun my chair towards Jeonghan and Joshua. We’re at the studio. _My recording studio_. And Seyeong being at the right time as usual; She arrived exactly Seven in the morning—even I strictly told her not to.

My brows were crinkling when I came to face Jeonghan and Joshua who were just sitting by in front of me. UnbelievabLe. I JUST happen to see how they managed to look at me vaguely. 

“What?” I inquired.

“Nothing,” said Jeonghan Hyung. 

Joshua Hyung on the other hand put back his earphones on. 

“Oh, Seyeong, do you feel better?? I heard that you caught fever yesterday.” Jeonghan states to Seyeong.

“Uh, I feel better now. Thanks for asking.” she supplies smiling.

“Good.” 

Jeonghan then stood up and grins at Sey like he’s trying to ask something from her. “I’m not supposed to say this because I know you just got here and this is really too much to ask but—Seyeong, _Can I ask for help?_ ” Seyeong laughs and I shut my eyes unbelievably. I knew this would come. 

“Anything. What is it?” 

“Hyung!” I called out.

“What?”

“I’ll help you. What is it?” I snatch the paper from him, and Jeonghan Hyung doesn’t have anything to do about it. He only sat back on the couch and only managed to say, _“Okaaay?”_

Joshua hyung on the other hand stood up and went towards Seyeong’s desk. “Seyeong, do you have another copy of this? I wrote too many corrections and it got messy,” he says.

Aish. Joshua Hyung too? Ugh. This is why I don’t want her to get back to work today. I bet she won’t even get a second of rest in here.

“Hmm. I think that is the last one. Wait, I’ll just make another copy.” Seyeong took the flash drive from her desk. She was about to run out of the door but I called out to her quickly, “Where are you going?” I asked Seyeong.

“Uhm, outside. I’m going to make some copies of the lyrics. Do you need anything, Sunbae?”

I stood up from my seat and fixed my shirt. “I’ll do it. Give me the flash drive.” I said extending my hand towards her. 

“No, sunbae! I’ll do it!”

“But—” Seyeong pushes the glass door, and I think she was kind of panicking because she forgot that the glass door wouldn’t open by pushing… It’s impossible because you are supposed to be pulling this glass door tho.

Jeonghan chuckled. “Seyeong, you know you have to pull it, right?” he corrected which made Seyeong stop. We then also heard her sighed next. And after a few seconds, with calmer movements, she pulled the glass door and finally. Finally, she got outside.

The two Hyung’s exchanged looks and I can really tell what the meaning of that _look_ for. However, I do not bother to acknowledge it and just let it pass. 

But, these two hyungs are unbelievable. They snickered together right in front of me and immediately after that, they acted like everything was normal again. With earphones on, Joshua Hyung went back on the couch. Jeonghan read his own copy of the song lyrics.

I sighed deeply. Seriously, this is kind of frustrating to begin after all.

“What’s the deep sigh for?” Jeonghan asked.

I tilt my head curiously, “Is Seyeong avoiding me?” I blurted out.

“Did you do something?”

I think hard about that one question. _Did I?_ Did I really do something wrong? …. 

“I didn’t,” I respond to him and to myself.

“Then what is it?” Jeonghan narrowed his eyes to me suddenly and he started to point at me accusingly. 

“You got mad at her again, didn’t you? DIDN’T YOU?”

“No. I did not!”

“Did you tell her that you like her?”

I sighed. “Not yet…” Oh shit. I bobbed my head up quickly. I was totally dumbfounded that I only got to stare at Jeonghan Hyung. My throat is getting dry. I suddenly feel anxious. I never told anyone about this. 

Jeonghan gave me a smirk, “Don’t worry, Jihoon. I already know it.” he exclaims. 

My eyes fly open at this. _How?_ How did he know??? I glanced at Joshua who was just sitting beside him. Is there a chance that he knows it too? Noooo Jihoon. He must have not heard anything because of the earphones. I glance back at Jeonghan. He crossed his legs and took a serious look at the paper he’s holding. And then casually he says, “Maybe she likes you, that’s why she’s avoiding you.”

_“She does??”_

Jeonghan muffled a laugh. “Hey! I said, MAYBE. Don’t get excited!”

I pursed my lips together. Tss. 

“Aigoo. Our dear Woozie is a grown-up man now. Etteokaji?” he teases. I just rolled my eyes at him and shook my head. “So, when will you tell her?” he added.

“I don’t know yet.” I look at him seriously. “What should I do?” I asked.

I couldn’t believe my mouth just asked a question like that. I must be getting crazy. This is really me having an insane crisis from _her_. Seriously what’s happening to me. What’s happening to you, Lee Jihoon!

I sighed deeper than my sigh a while ago. I can’t stop thinking that Seyeong wouldn’t be here anymore in a few days. I feel like I’m only wasting my time for not doing anything for her or not even telling what I’ve been wanting to tell. 

I want to tell her how much I wanted her to stay, but telling her was hard. No! Actually, that is not the hardest part. What was harder—is to tell the true reason. I’m afraid to say the words. The actual words why I’ve wanted Seyeong to stay. 

To tell her how much I like her. 

Jeonghan grins. “This is simple. Just show how much you like her. Come on! Just do it like how you wrote your songs. A man who is warm, A man who is—” he paused like he’s getting electrified cringe from his spine. “Aish. Jinjja. What are you making me into Woozi?” he laughed. “This is cringing my whole body!”

Getting infected by the same cringe, my shoulders shivered and I laughed with him too. I shake my head in disbelief, and I say, “yeah, why did I ask this though.”

_“Why don’t you just sing to her?”_

Fast. Our heads immediately jerked towards Joshua Hyung. 

_Is he talking to us?_

Joshua then looked at us like why-you-lookin’-at-me-like-that and he pulled out the earphone from his left then to his right ears. “Girls love that. Why don’t you try it,” he suggested.

“Then what will he sing,” Jeonghan then strum his invisible guitar, “ _Sometimes I dream about chocolate?”_ he sang. We all guffawed and it was so funny it made me slap Jeonghan’s knee humorously. Joshua then sang along too. _“But then I wake up. It was all just a dream~”_

Hyung’s chocolate freestyle song was still hilarious even up to this date. I can’t believe they still remember that from Seventeen TV.

Jeonghan shrugs. 

“But on a serious note. That’s actually a nice idea. Girls do like to be adored.”

“Moya? What is she? a cat or a dog? Don’t use adored, Jeonghan.” Joshua snaps.

“It doesn’t matter!” Jeonghan retorted. “What matters how you treat the girl.” Jeonghan looks at me. “Make her feel that you like her.”

Joshua did a quick sigh. “I’m sorry but this is making me cringe,” he said lowly.

“You’re not alone.” Jeonghan agrees with a dead expression on his face.

Suddenly, the door opened and it was Seungkwan. Jeonghan clasped his hands together to dumbfounded Seungkwan. “Right timing! Seungkwan-ah, what did your sister like?” 

Seungkwan looks at all of us in a perfect confused reaction. “Soobin? Seyeong?” he then glances at me. “Ah. jeongmal! I wasn't born to be asked every day like this.” he started getting frustrated all of a sudden.

“Why? What do you mean?” I question.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes up. “My goodness! Someone just asked me the same question, earlier.”

_Who?_

_Is it Seungcheol Hyung?_

“It’s not Seungcheol Hyung if that’s what you’re thinking, Jihoon Hyung. The question is for my twin sister, okay.” he clarifies quickly.

Okay. I’m very intrigued…

How did everyone else know I like Seyeong? And how the hell do they know what I’m thinking?! I was about to ask him why—but Seungkwan quickly begins, “Because BooSeokSoon is now debuting I’m going to give you pieces of information that _ONLY YOU_ —” he pointed his filthy finger to me, “—can have producer-nim~”

I flinch while looking at him. “Kapjagi?” 

“Okay listen up! As much as we all knooooow. Noona is not a materialistic type of woman. She pretty didn’t want anything special besides this,” he lifts his two fingers. “2C’s.” 

_“2C’s?”_ I echo.

“Cat and Caffeine.”

 _“Ahhhhh..”_ Three of us acknowledge at the same time. That actually makes sense! Because I just remembered, I once saw Seyeong getting so soft like she saw something adorable scrolling through her feed—and because I get so curious. I secretly peeked behind her back and saw cats. A LOT of them…

Seungkwan goes along on his brotherly advice. He spilled everything that much, I almost _almost_ wanted to get a paper and jotted it all down. However, I just listened to him intently and tried my best not to forget all about the things I should know about Seyeong.  
  


**⧜**

“Where are they?” ****

“Downstairs. Practice room.” I replied to Seyeong. ****

 _“Oh._ Hm, Aren’t you coming to the rehearsals too?” 

I turn my chair a bit and look at Sey. “You don’t want me here?” I asked. ****

Seyeong’s eyes bulged in an instant. “No, of course not. I’m just-I’m just asking-”

I chuckled. ****

“I’m kidding Seyeong.” I spun my chair back to my keyboard and began to set the right tune for the song I was thinking of. ****

“I’ll be rehearsing too… After this.” I said. “Uhm, Seyeong?” ****

“Yes, sunbae?” I pull a chair and put it beside me, “Can you come here for a sec?” As I recall myself for the melody, I notice Seyeong just STANDING beside me. What is she doing? ****

I stare at her. “What are you doing?” I ask. ****

“Nothing?” she replies confused. ****

“I put that chair, so you can sit,” I exclaimed. ****

 _“Oh.”_ Seyeong then sat on the chair immediately, and she dragged it a couple of inches away from me. I look at her again. I was confused earlier—but now I’m clearly certain. I’m really certain that Seyeong is avoiding me… ****

I shook my head quickly and chuckled to myself. _She’s so cute._ With my hand grabbing her shoulder, I pulled her chair towards me. And I guess I grabbed her by surprise, Seyeong flinched as she yelped, grasping my arm. ****

“You're too far that’s why,” I exclaimed fast. ****

 _“TOO FAR??”_ she echoes, her eyes widen in shock. “Hey! I almost fell!” ****

“I got you didn’t I? So, you didn’t fall Sey.” ****

She huffs a heavy breath. “Yeah right,” she mumbled, rolling her eyes up. I glanced at her. “What did you say?” ****

Seyeong grins, “Nothing. Nothing~” she compensated. ****

“Sooo... Are you making a new song?” ****

“No.” ****

“What? So, what am I doing here?” she was about to stand up but I held her hand right away, “Just sit right there and listen.” I said softly. ****

“O—kay.” she said quietly. ****

This is it, Jihoon. Don’t mess up. ****

I exhale a deep courageous breath before I begin. Pressing the first key, I try not to look at Seyeong. Geez. I was incredibly nervous like hell. My entire body was heating up too. I can’t believe I’m actually taking Joshua hyung’s advice…

**  
  
**

_You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off you_

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak_

_There are no words left to speak_

_But if you feel like I feel_

_Please let me know that is real_

_You're just too good to be true_

_I can't take my eyes off you_

_I love you baby_

_I love you baby_

_And if it's quite alright_

_I need you baby_

_To warm the lonely nights_

_I love you baby_

_Trust in me when I say_

_Oh pretty baby_

_Don't bring me down I pray_

_Oh pretty baby_

_Now that I've found you stay_

_And let me love you, baby_

_Let me love you_

**  
  
**

I put down my hands on my knee. God this is insane. Really insane. I still feel kind of heating up. I can’t even look at her. What should I do next? Why is she not talking tho? Isn't she gonna say something?? ****

Slowly. I take a glance at her. Seyeong was just staring at me, together with her face having no expression at all. I swallowed hard. Shi—t. This silence is making me embarrass _way way more._ ****

Seyeong blinks. ****

“Uhm.. you’re going to do a re-make song for that?” ****

“Seyeong!” I yelled defeatedly. Is she serious? “What?” she belted back. ****

Resting my back against the chair. I messed my hair in complete frustration. I literally was out of breath for that minute and my heart was pounding, and all I got is this? _Really?_ Seyeong didn’t get it? ****

“Ah, I shouldn’t have done this.” ****

“Wae?” ****

I look at her again. “Are you serious?” I sighed. “Is this why you are avoiding me?” ****

 _“Avoiding you??”_ ****

“Well, don’t you?? Is this because of yesterday?”

_“Yesterday??_

“Yes! Ugh.” I groaned. “and can you please stop repeating what I’m saying.” ****

“Oh sorry.” ****

“So, are you?” ****

 _“So are,”_ she cuts herself. “I mean, what do you mean?” ****

“Are you avoiding me?” ****

“Ani! Why would I even do that? I’m just.” she stuttered. “I’m just, I’m just embarrassed.” ****

 _“Embarrassed?”_ Okay. Now I’m the one who is repeating her sentence. ****

“I mean you, you took care of me yesterday…” Seyeong lowered her head. “Uhm, that I really felt so sorry for it,” she mumbled. ****

I smiled. I don’t know… maybe because of this particular moment, where Seyeong looks so shy because of me. ****

Oh, she’s so cute. “Sey, you don’t have to say sorry... Cuz I really don’t mind at all. Just don’t be sick again, okay?” I supply with that same smile still lingering on my face. **  
**

Seyeong raises her head up, and she looks at me smiling. “I won’t. I promise. I’m really sorry, again Sunbae. Sorry for all of the fuzz.” ****

“I told you. A thank you will do. Or no,” I spun my chair to my front. “Just go out with me this weekend.” ****

“Go out with you? W-why? For what?” she squawks. ****

“Uhm,” pursing my lips together I say, _“Some kind of a date??”_ ****

“Date? WAE?” ****

“I thought you already knew?”

“Know about what?” ****

_“That I like you?”_

Okay. 

that came out of a sudden… ****

Seyeong’s eyes flew open. “You what-How-you? When? You didn’t even tell me anything.” her mouth hangs open. “I, I don’t know…” ****

I gulp. It’s alright Jihoon just do what you have to do. This is what you’re waiting for right. Be a man and tell her already. Act like a man. “I told you,” I said. ****

“When?” ****

“When you’re asleep?” ****

“Oh my god. Are you saying you just told me _that_ when I was asleep?” Seyeong’s eyes blinked in combination, amused and shook. “Do you really think I’ve heard from you?” ****

_“Maybe?”_ Her eyes shut in quick and she shook her head in disbelief like she was _done_. “Oh my god,” she said. ****

Seyeong stood up. “Where are you going?” ****

“I don’t know!” she said, and she looked freaking out. Really freaking out. ****

“Seyeong, come on don’t leave. Let’s talk first.” I said grabbing her arm. “No. You wait here Lee Jihoon.” she removed my hand lightly, and she looked at me with panicking eyes, “Let me process all of this first, okay?” she begged softly. ****

I should be serious, but it was just amusing to see Seyeong acting like this. It’s kind of cute. And to be honest, it’s actually making me want her more. And, I wasn’t going to laugh but dammit I did. I earned a laser glare from Seyeong. “Lee Jihoon!” she demanded. ****

“Okay, just go,” I said, still chuckling. ****

“Want me to go with you?” Seyeong just groaned frustratingly and she dashed outside the recording studio.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

#  _seyeong_

From a fast pace, I shift my steps slower as I think of what had happened, what just Jihoon told. 

It was inconceivable. Everything is starting to get me dizzy too. My heart was throbbing so fast. I can’t think of anything but only the words he said to me…

_that I like you?_

My heart races more now that I think of it. This is all surreal. I can feel my cheeks warming up and I can’t breathe. I just can’t.

_That... I like you?_

I like you.

My heart and mind were in chaos but those words from him replayed unbeatable inside my head. There were these original words from him, but in a slower version: **_“That.. I like you?_ ** ” and there is another version in a different _tone_ than I was pretty sure he didn’t say earlier: **_“I like you.”_ **

Shaking my head from the thoughts. I clasp my hand to my chest which is now pounding so hard, it feels like I have too much caffeine. I need water. I need water! I walked towards the water dispenser, near the lounge. 

Fast. I filled the cup with water and drank it right away.

I was about to fill my 2nd cup of water but someone whispered behind my back, _“Are you that thirsty?”_ then I get startled, I scream and spill half of the water from my cup. I turned to my side, and it was freaking Seungcheol.

He chortled. “Did I just startle you? You got scared of me??” he said like he cannot believe he just did. Well, he’s right. I’m not easily frightened like my siblings. 

I hit him in the arms. “Yeah, you do. Happy?” I scowled.

Satisfied and cocky, Cheol grins at me. “Yes, I am,” he said. “Why do you look so tense anyway? You steal Seungkwan’s morning coffee again didn’t you?”

I frowned at him, confused “What?? No! and for the record, I only did that for two times-”

“Two times in a row.”

“His coffees are the best!” I retorted quickly. “And why are we even discussing this? Seriously. Don’t you have other things to do?”

“Woah. Woah. WOAH. I’m just here because I’m going to ask what time should I pick you for tomorrow, young lady.” 

_“Oh.”_

Cheol's eyes go dead for instance, and he stares daggers at me. “your _‘oh’s’_ doesn’t mean nice. Yah. Boo Seyeong.” he demanded. “Don’t you dare tell me that you actually forgot it!?”

I shook my head defensively. “I didn’t!” _Yes, I did. I really did…._

I got a confession from someone whom I didn’t expect to like me—well sorta did. But that’s not the point! The point here is that I don’t have my narrative yet to think about anything else. So how the hell would I actually be in my Seyeong state to just remember what’s going to happen tomorrow? Gosh. I didn’t even know what was going to happen next after that whole confession moment!

“You forgot,” Cheol grunted, folding his arms together in his belligerent act.

“I didn’t forget it, okay! It’s your birthday tomorrow. Gosh! That was the most special day in the _whole world._ How would I even forget that?” I said while giving him an optimistic nudge.

Cheol leaned in a bit, and he looked at me, still not buying it. “You just did,” he states, which made me sigh exasperated. Okay. That didn’t work. “I didn’t forget, okay! I’m just thinking about something else that’s why!”

“And about what is that?”

I sigh again. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” I waved off.

“You sure you didn’t steal your brother’s coffee? I didn’t see Seungkwan drinki—”

“Choi Seungcheol!”

“Arasseo. Arasseo.” he ruffles my hair as he laughs. “You really are so hot-tempered. Okay, Annyeong! See you tomorrow, Sey.”

“Hey, I thought you’re here to ask me about tomorrow?”

“No. I just came here to see you,” he said and he then pinches me in my right cheek. “I’ll just pick you up at your house tomorrow night. Okay?”

I sighed and removed his hands from my cheeks. “Okay,” I said vaguely.

**⧜**

If there will be a thing I’ll be doing right now is to pack my things and GO HOME. I wish it was even eight pm or there were at least an hour before my work ends, so I have a reason to leave—to not work today. Because this was like a dream and nightmare all in one time. 

Why does he have to do that in the first hour of my work? What does he think he’s doing seriously! How am I supposed to work peacefully, too, facing him and addressing him as my sunbaenim. Oh, shoot. _Sunbaenim._

I sighed. I just recalled my sister saying sunbaenim in a teasing manner. -_-

Me being completely lost at the moment, I only stare at his studio’s door. Yes. I’m in front of this door for about a minute I guess. And it’s not that I can’t get in. I just don’t know what I should do with Jihoon. I don’t know if I should just walk in and act cool about it. I sighed an exasperated sigh. I’m nervous. Super nervous. 

“Ugh. Why am I like this?” It’s not like I’m the one who said I like you. He did! And, and—Aw. My heart just races more…. This is indeed hopeless, Boo Seyeong. 

Out of a sudden, the door opened, and gosh it startled the hell out of me. “Oh. Have you been here for a long time?” he asks.

“No. I—” Okay Boo Seyeong stop this insanity and get back to yourself. I didn’t end my sentence and just walked inside. 

This is nothing. I said to myself. I mean look at him, he looks calm. Too calm actually. And that surprises me. I mean _hello?_ How can he be so calm after that? I know Jihoon is a somewhat taciturn young man. He almost never initiates a conversation and he didn’t express himself through words. But how can he be so calm at this rate? Am I only the one who was in this madness?

I walked towards my seat and went to my first option which is A. To act cool. I busied myself with the non-existing overload papers on my desk. 

“Sey?” This is harder than I thought. It was like the room got hot and small for both of us. I can’t stand it. 

“Seyeong?” I raise my head up from my screen. Jihoon was already in front of my desk. “Yes?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes!” I said quickly. “Why would I not?” I huffed a breath. 

Without saying anything, Jihoon just stares at me. I was getting more nervous so I spoke, “What?”

Jihoon shook his head and he said, “Nothing.” he walked beside me and grabbed my hand and my sling bag too. “Let’s go,” he demanded.

“Huh? W-where are we going?” 


	3. Chapter 3

#  _jihoon_

“Where are we?”

“Don’t look!” I scoot closer to Seyeong quickly and covered her eyes with my hands.“What are you doing!” She protested.

I released a relieved sigh. Phew. That was so close. 

I then put both hands in her face. “Just close your eyes and don’t peek. We’re here.” I said. I moved apart from her and held the taxi’s door. 

I turn and take a quick glance at her again. “Don’t peek,” I demanded. I don’t want to screw this.

As soon as I got out of the taxi cab I paid the cab’s fee and ran to the other side of the vehicle and opened the door for Seyeong. I held her hand quickly and she flinched. “It’s me.” I supply.

Seyeong was about to unfold her hands to her face but I stopped her. “Don’t look until I say so!” 

“How am I supposed to get out if I can’t see a thing!”

“I’m here!” I held her hand tighter and pulled her out from the seat with care. As we walked towards the shop, I put my other hand on her shoulder just to guide her pace. 

The chimes connected on the door rang as we got in. Giving her a nice view of this place, I put Seyeong in the center. I stepped towards her front and slowly, I pulled her hands from her face. I smiled. Seyeong’s eyes were still closed. 

“Open your eyes,” I tell her. 

Seyeong then opens her eyes, “Where are we,” she gasps. “Woah.” The surprise was all that registered on her face. “Are we in..” her eyes were still widely surprised. Seyeong put her hands in her mouth in amazement.

I chuckled. “Yes. We are in a cat sanctuary.”

Seyeong stammered. “Wh..why are we here?”

“We’re going to adopt a cat.” Her eyes open with this more. And it was like there are sparkles on it. 

“Really?” she said blissfully. Seyeong then shook her head quickly. “Wait, WHY?”

Smiling, I just nodded at her and grabbed her by hand. “Let’s go,” I said. “Wait.” Seyeong pulled my arm to stop me but one of the staff went to us. 

“Can I help you, Ma’am and Sir?” I turn towards the staff. “Yes. Uhm, can you show us where are the cats that we can adopt?”

“Are you serious???” Seyeong whispered to me. “Shh.” I shushed her quickly then I turned my gaze back at the staff and smiled. “So where is it?” I said.

“This way Sir,”

“These are the cats that you can adopt Sir. Most of them got trained so they are not like those cats who mostly don’t like people.”

“Wow, I didn’t know that,” I said. Really I do not know. I glance at Seyeong. “What do you think?” I asked her.

“Uhm, sunbae..” I take my eyes back at the staff again, and the cat she was carrying. “Is that cat getting hungry all the time? I mean is it hard to raise a cat like that?”

The staff chuckles. “No, sir. You just have to feed it three times a day. Just like how you take meals in a day. I prefer—”

“Jihoon.” Seyeong butts in. I look at her and her face looks serious. Maybe she doesn’t like the cat she was holding. 

“Do you like this cat? We have plenty of time to choose from. Let’s—

“Jihoon.” Okay, that doesn’t sound happy or exciting. Her tone was serious. 

I look at the staff, “Uhm can you give us a sec?” I requested politely. The staff nodded and she left us then. I turn to Seyeong, and in an anxious tone. Seyeong said, “What are you doing?” 

“Finding a cat to adopt?”

“Why?”

“For us.”

Seyeong frowned at this. “Us?” she said.

“Okay. I mean for you.” I corrected it.

“Why?”

Now, I’m the one who frowned. “You liked cats. don’t you?” That’s what her brother told me. Seungkwan told me that. Don’t tell me he just made all of that?

“Yeah, I do.” Seyeong released a quick breath. “But it doesn’t mean you can give me one,” she said.

“Why can’t I?”

“Jihoon it’s..” she paused, Seyeong was hesitating with her words. 

“Is this because..you don’t want to accept it from me?” I tried not to sound sad. but it just got away from my lips like that. Seyeong released a sigh and this time it was deep that I can tell she was getting anxious, “This is not right.” she stated.

“I’m just giving you what I wanted you to have. Why is it so wrong?” 

“Because this is too much,” she said anxiously. “I’m just your assistant. I can’t have this kind of gift from you. This is too much, Sunbae.”

I smiled. 

I can’t believe Seyeong is still treating me as her superior after all of that confession. I chuckled at her adorableness. “ I think you’re forgetting something Seyeong.” I stated.

“Forgetting what?”

I leaned into her side and whispered, **_“That I like you?”_ **

Seyeong flinched and she immediately pushed me away from her. I just grinned watching her cheeks get flushed. 

“Just think of it as a gift. You don’t have to feel pressure accepting it. I mean, you’re going to leave the company tomorrow, right?” I pursed my lips and nodded. “So, this is my gift,” I said.

“Are you going to decline this kind gesture from your Sunbaenim?~”

I was trying my best to persuade her to just accept it but Seyeong didn’t answer and she still looks at me with that face spelling, Worried.

We came back to the same woman I’d talked to earlier, and when I told her we’re ready to adopt a cat. She brought us to another room full of cats. 

Seyeong squats down to the floor and she pets a cat on its chubby tummy. I just realize Seyeong got cat nails too. I mean not like a cat woman it was just because she has long nails. 

“Awe! it's so cute!” Seyeong points to the cat playing with a red yarn ball on the corner. 

I squat down beside her, and beaming, I said, “Are you happy?”

“So much,” she replies unconsciously; Seyeong then looked at me fast, and within an instance, her face flashes into a serious one again.

“Don’t do that,” I tell her.

“Do what?”

I grabbed her face and gently, I made her smile using my fingers. “Don’t pretend you’re not smiling when you're with me.” I supply which made her flustered. “I’m not,” Seyeong said, removing my grasp from her face.

“So, who are you going to pick?”

Sey choked a laugh. “Is this a candy store? You’re just going to pick and then you go home?”

“Sort of?” I joked back.

“I can’t believe I’m actually going to adopt a cat. Wow.” she shook her head in disbelief but there was a genuine smile on her lips. “This is everything,” she adds up.

A smile curves on my lips again and I think I’m smiling _more_ than I’ve used to every day. 

My life was less chaotic than it seems and I don’t have many reasons to not smile because my life was just _alright._ However, this all shouts every simple dream everyone wants. 

Everyone, including me, dreams of this kind of happiness. 

Simple and yet contenting. 

This moment was like every morning and every midnight with her; _Nothing new._ Day until dawn, she made me happy and content in my life way more. 

And yes, before she even came into my life, I don’t believe that happiness is only a word. It was funny to think of because I never knew a moment like this with her will come. I never knew she would be that happiness I’m hoping for… Who could have thought it was her all this time?

“I’m glad you're happy,” I said smiling to _my happiness._

Suddenly, the lady went back and she’s carrying a cat that is prettier than the cats here. I guess it has a different breed than the other because it looks like it. 

Once Seyeong saw the cat, she stood up in awe. Her eyes sparkling with admiration. “Oh my god that is so, so… so.. divine,” she commented.

I laughed. “ _Divine??”_

Seyeong grins at me. “Sorry. I’m just out of words.”

“Do you want to hold it Ma’am?” the lady offers. Seyeong didn’t say anything and she just nodded like a kid reaching her arms to the cat. She carried the cat and hugged into her arms right away. I was about to stop her because Seyeong might get a cat scratch from what she’s doing, but I didn’t. I stopped when I saw the cat purred in her arms. Yes. The cat just purred in Seyeong’s arms. That’s odd. I thought cats are sensitive beings?

“Do you want this cat?” I asked her.

Seyeong smiles widely, “Ne!” she screams blissfully.

**⧜**

I made the cab stop on her street. Because I want to walk Seyeong through her home. I want to be with her longer. 

A pack of cat food, a few toys for the cat. Carrying basically all of the cat stuff for this cat that soon will look like her daughter, I watch Seyeong beside me. Seyeong didn’t even let the cat stay in her house or the box that I don’t even know what to call. She just carried her new cat out from the shop until now. Aigoo. 

After a minute of walking, we arrived at her house. 

“So, see you tomorrow?”

Seyeong then bit her lips nervously, and she looked at me with her eyes getting anxious again. She put the cat in her cage.

Not speaking nor doing anything besides staring. Seyeong then begins, “I promised I’ll take care of her. Thank you, Sunbaenim.” she said. “Thank you, Jihoon.” 

_Is it too much if I ask Seyeong for a hug? I mean just for a thank you hug? No, Idiot. Just told her you’re welcome._ “You’re always welcome,” I said.

“Do you have a name for her?” I said.

“Hmm. I’m still thinking of a name. Do you have any suggestions?” 

“Wow. Do you want me to name your cat?” 

“Well, technically speaking you literally bought this a cat. Sooo..” she laughs.

I put my finger on my chin. “Hmmm…” I look at the cat inside the cage. And when I saw her yellow fur the name just popped in my head quickly. 

“Yeoreum,” I stated.

 _“Yeoreum?”_ Seyeong looks at me curiously. “Why?” she asks curiously.

 _Because this is the season I fell in love with you._ I smiled. “I just like the summer,” I said.

“Me too.” 

I giggled. “You too?” 

“Yeah, I hate winter. It’s so cold,” she said shivering just by thinking of it. 

I don’t know why. But I just felt a sudden urge to pull her into my arms and hug her. I want to hug her so bad. I really want to. “Uhm, Seyeong,” I was about to reach for her hand but she suddenly speaks. Seyeong takes a heavy breath and she spoke, “About the—”

“About what I’ve told you earlier?”

Seyeong nods.

“I just want to tell you that—” I hold her shoulders and I said, “Wait!” 

“Why?” 

I shut my eyes tight as I take my breath. “I’m nervous.” I supply unconsciously.

“Why?”

I exhale a deep deep breath and I look at her. I’m ready. “Okay tell me,” I said brave and quick. 

Seyeong swallows, and she then fixes her eyes on me. Taking her breath she said, **_“I…”_ **


	4. Chapter 4

#  _seyeong_

“Oh, you’re already here?” I put down the empty cage on the floor.

To be honest, I already unleashed this precious being an hour ago. I mean I was thinking, why would I wait to get home to just hold this happiness here, right??

“Yeaaaaah, I took an early out. I still have a bit of a hangover…” said Soobin. She’s on the couch, arms spread wide on the headrest. I just shake my head and put down this beautiful creature on the carpet. The majestic creature just strolls around right away. 

I kept looking at her because I was being this excited bunny. I couldn’t wait to introduce my world to my sister but then Soobin spoke first. “I almost forgot… Eonni!” Soobin sat up properly and she came to me whiny. “Why did you call Mingyu?” she asks.

I sat beside her. “We happened to meet at the company earlier, so I told him you got drunk so bad. _I know._ You’re welcome.” 

Soobin exhaled. “Gosh! You have no idea what had just happened—AHH WHAT IS THAT?!” Soobin screams. She quickly jumped toward me and embraced me. 

“Yah! You scared her!” I said, hitting Soobin’s arms as I got up from the couch and picked up the poor thing. “Aww. Did you get scared? It’s alright. I’m here.”

“Uhm-excuse me? Wh..what is happening??” Soobin said in stunned silence. She pointed her fingers at my daughter and she said, _“And who is that?”_

I turned my body ninety degrees and showed her the pretty face of _my everything_. “It’s Yeoreum.” I supply. 

Soobin blinks her eyes in complete shock. “Yeoreum what??” 

“Our new family member!”

Soobin gasps and she walks towards me. “Oh my god. Where did you get that thing? Did you pick that out from the streets?”

My enthusiasm dries up instantly by this and I’m like an emoji with a so done reaction on her face. “Soobin! Does this cat look like a stray cat to you?”

“Definitely not. It’s actually cute tho.” Careful and curious, Soobin stepped closer to get a better sight of the cat. “Where did you get this? Did you adopt it?”

No. Jihoon adopted it. And yes he legally was. Because he’s the one who’d bought and signed the documents of this cat. “Hmmm.. y..yeah,” I mutter.

Soobin looks at me interrogatively, “You stole this cat?” she gasps. “DIDN’T YOU?!”

“No dumbhead! Jihoon did.” 

“HE STOLE THIS CAT?!”

“NO, YOU CRAZY!” 

Soobin gasps again. Really. how many times Soobin has to gasp like that. At that rate. I’m scared she will run out of oxygen. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. HOMYGOD! He bought it for youUU~” she gasps again. 

“SO he did like you,” she said wiggling her brows and then squealed like a pig. 

“Oh my god eonni! You have a boyfriend now!” she said and began to jump in joy. She ran back to the couch and picked up her phone. “I will call Seungkwan. Oh yeah. 100 dollars baby! I knew it. Seungkwan will be—” I snatched her phone right away.

“You don’t have to do that! He’s not my boyfriend... And wait down a sec, what do you mean by 100 dollars? What was that?”

“Nothing?” she said, her voice lying. I knew what that tone was for. It was her tone of _‘uh-oh-I’m-going-to-get-in-trouble.’_

I narrowed my eyes. “Boo Soobin,” I demanded.

“Can we just go back talking about what’s going between you and Jihoon please?” she insisted. I rolled my eyes and sat beside her. I sighed. “Hold up for a sec, what do you mean by he’s not your boyfriend? SO, What is the meaning of that?” She points her finger to Yeorum.

“You just got a cat that is like a diamond ring and now what? I mean what are you now? Are you dating? Are you what? Did Jihoon even say something to you?”

“Actually…” I bite my lower lip. “Jihoon confessed earlier.”

Soobin’s eyes widen, “What did you say?” she questioned fast.

“I said, no.”

“You said, WhAt?” she questions, anxious, so surprised. 

“Soobin, you know why,” I supplied.

“No, really. I don’t know why. I mean _Hellooo, that_ is Lee Jihoon. I’m not saying _Lee Jihoon_ like that. But I thought—” 

“I don’t want distractions.” I snapped quickly, cutting her sentence. 

I look at her. “I wanted to focus on my career first,” I said. “Tomorrow will be my last day at the company. And you know, how hard I work just to make all of this happen Soobin.”

Soobin sighed woefully. “Yeah.” she silently agrees.

“I can’t let any of this be taken away from me. Opportunities like this are just rare to get, Soobin. So as much as possible, I want to focus on pursuing my career. I want to have a great start you know.” 

“You’re right. Career is more important than men! I mean if he truly loves you, he can wait. And if not, that means he’s a jerk and he didn’t like you at all.”

“Right! That’s what I’m thinking too.” I agreed. But honestly, I felt anxious saying those. _Somehow…_

“Yeah.” Soobin acknowledged. And after that, there’s silence. And it was like I could hear Soobin’s opposite thoughts of what she said to me. Thought of her totally disagreeing with me.

“Spit it out. I know you’re saying something in your head now.” I demand.

“Huh? Ani. Ani. I didn’t say anything!” 

“I can hear your thoughts,” I said.

“I’m not thinking about anything,” She said even though I can sense that there was. Aish. This kid.

“You are.” I insisted.

“I’m not.”

I gave her a blank stare. “Okay! You’re right I have something in mind. But! Chakaman!'' She raised her hand. “But, it doesn’t mean I didn’t agree with you,” she said.

“Of course. There’s no doubt that focusing on your career is more important and I’m so proud of all that you’ve become today, by the way, Eonni.” she nudges and we both smile. “But, the question here is, what do you think of him? Do you like him?” 

It’s a freezing question… I swallowed the lump getting on my throat and picked up Yeorum. I put her on my lap, and I start to pet her as I say, “I told you I don’t have time for that.”

“Why do we always say the wrong answer even though it’s not the words we don’t want to say?” Soobin said. I take a look at her. Is she talking to me? 

“What are you saying?” I asked.

“You said you wanted to focus on your career, so your answer is supposed to be, _No._ ” 

“It’s just the same!”

“There’s a difference between I don’t and I can’t. _I don't_ mean you don’t really like him. _I can’t_ mean you like him, but you just can’t…. So I don’t or I can’t??”

I blinked. I think my mind just got messed up. “What are you saying? Of course, I’ll be on, I can’t!”

“You like him?!” 

“No. I mean I don’t! it’s I don’t!” I groaned. “Why am I even discussing this thing with you.”

“Because I’m your sister that’s why.” she supplies, patting me on my back. “But eonni, don’t you think he can be an additional reason to get you to strive more. I mean, he’s not like a man who’ll stop you and block you from your dreams, right? I mean your sunbaenim can be a quiet help.”

“I thought you don’t like Jihoon?”

“Weeell. he sold me from giving you the cat.” Soobin shrugged her shoulders up and she pointed at Yeoreum, “And that’s cute too.” I chuckled.

“You can set aside your feelings to achieve your goals. But just make sure you're honest with what you’ve chosen. They say it’s hard to choose. But the truth is you just have to think it easily. Sometimes, you don’t have to think too much. It’s simple. REALLY SIMPLE.”

“Don’t remove the ones who made you happy and the person who makes your day complete every day. Be with your true happiness.”

I smiled.

Soobin smirks at me in her bold boasting way. “I know… I just made sense here old sis.”

“Don’t call me old sis.” I snapped back. I then released Yeorum from my arms and rested my back against the couch. Yeorum walked towards the other couch, and she made a jump on it—and sat like how graceful she can be.

“Seyeong Eonni?”

“Oh?”

“Can we get a dog?

“Because I have a cat now?”

“Nooo.” Soobin said she’s now staring at Yeoreum. 

“Then why?” 

“Because this cat stares at me like she’s the queen of this house. And that’s bothering me. Reaaally bothering me.” 

I laughed in disbelief. “You’re not going to have an actual argument with a cat don’t you??”

“She started it,” she whines.

I facepalmed. “Oh my god.”


	5. Chapter 5

#  _seyeong_

“I don’t think it’s my birthday today.” 

I glance at Seungcheol. We’re in his car by the way.

“It is your birthday.” I supply, chuckling. Seungcheol gave me a quick glare and turned the steering wheel to the left. “Then why are you not talking? You’re not talking to me,” he demands.

“It’s because I have nothing to say… and didn’t I already greet you earlier?”

“Tss. Not that. You’re so quieter than usual. You look bothered. Did something happen?”

Happen? Hmm. Let’s see…

Yesterday was my last day in the company… Yesterday, I thought it would be alright, but now I’m sad and I thought Jihoon would be cool after what just happened, but Jihoon didn’t even talk to me for more than five words… I got nothing. 

And yesterday… my precious Yeorum peed on my bed while I’m playing with her. So yeah, Seungcheol. Did something happen? 

“Nothing,” I say. 

I turn my eyes back to the window and watch the light posts we pass by at the moment. It’s eleven in the evening when Seungcheol came and picked me up at the house. I thought they'd be partying all night, but his birthday celebration with the boys ended earlier than I'd expected. 

I don’t even know with this guy why he wanted to have another celebration with me. 

“Where are we going? Do you know it will be midnight in the next 11 minutes?” I said. 

Seungcheol grins. 

“I do know. That’s why we’re going there!” 

I look at him questioningly. “What places are even open at this time seriously? Are you planning to eat again?” Ugh. I should be sleeping in my bed now. 

“Just wait and see! I swear you’ll love it there.” 

After several minutes. We finally arrived somewhere—I really don’t know. 

“Hey! Where are we? Why is it so dark here?” I then slapped Seungcheol’s back since he’s not answering me.

“Just follow me!” he whines. “How could I follow you? You didn’t even know where we were going!” I whined back. Following him in his behind, Cheol stopped walking suddenly which made me bump into his back. 

“Where is it again?” Seungcheol asked himself. 

“Oh my god. Are you serious? Where are we Choi Seungcheol!” I blurted out.

Seungcheol then clasps his hands together. “Oh! I’ve recalled it! Let’s go.” he stated and grabs my hand, and which I only quickly unclasp. Seungcheol turns around and looks at me with his face that says a lot of vexing. 

“What?” I snap. 

And here comes the Choi-Seungcheol-satisfied-teasing-smirk. “You’re getting flustered, aren’t you Boo Seyeong?” he teases. “Don’t worry no one will see us~” 

“Just go!” I shouted disgustedly. 

Once Seungcheol resumed walking ahead, I took the second of opportunity and scared him. “KAPJAGIYA!” he screams, his arms sort of shake frighteningly. A kind of perplexing thing his body automatically does when he gets startled. Poor man. Seungcheol looks tough outside but, *sighs* I just leave it there for his ego as a man. 

“Yah!” Seungcheol adds up taking heavy breaths. The heck. He still screams like a high school girl! I just laughed while I walked past him. Serves him right!

Seungcheol then pulled out the keys from his pocket. 

“What was that for?” I asked.

Seungcheol only grins at me and walks towards one of the big doors. I still don’t have an idea where we are—or what we are even stealing. Because seriously, we’d look like we’re going to rob or might trespass a restricted place. Whatever it may be, it actually looks like an entrance to an auditorium or perhaps a concert hall.

As soon as Seungcheol unlocked the door and pushed the heavy door, a smell of the grass welcomed my senses, and a silent echo surrounded me all over. I was about to ask, but before I could, he grabbed my hand once again and we entered together.

And that’s when I see the place where we are. _Clearer._

“Woah,” I say.

The lights around weren’t on, but the moonlight is enough to see that I’m inside of a stadium. We’re in a stadium! Oh my god.

I slapped Seungcheol’s back simultaneously. This was so cool! “Oh my god. Why are we here? Wow!” I laughed in amusement... 

Seungcheol smiled at me satisfyingly. “I knew you’d like it here,” he stated. 

“I have never been in a stadium since we were in middle school!” I wander my eyes as my lips cannot stop smiling. No one was here. It’s only the two of us. Woah. I can’t believe we’re actually here.

“I know. That’s why I brought you here.”

I narrowed my eyes at Seungcheol. “Are you sure? I think you’re just tagging me along. ”

Seungcheol then shook his head and just smiled. He pulled his phone from his pockets and he talked to someone on the line. “Hyung, the lights,” he said, and in just seconds—in his command, all of the lights lit up one by one in the whole stadium.

The loud sound of the huge light posts echoes and it was something I’ve never seen and experienced before. I didn’t know witnessing these lights turned on was very satisfying to watch.

My eyes were still in surprise as I wandered on the whole field. “Wow.” I only commented with my mouth still hanging. 

Seungcheol opened his arms and began a marathon, he ran circles around me. I just laughed in amusement as I watched him. It’s so incredible. I can’t believe we're in a stadium.

“Are we allowed to be here? How did you?” I choke a laugh. “Wow, this is so amazing.” Yes. I’m still surprised by this spontaneous moment.

Mischievously like a kid, Seungcheol stopped running and he walked towards me. “Do you remember Taek sunbaenim?” 

“Your upper-class man who played Soccer in our sophomore year?”

Seungcheol nods.

“Oh my god.” Amaze for the second time. My hand just flies to my mouth. “Don’t tell me, Taek sunbaenim is now a soccer player?!”

“Yup. And thanks to him,” Cheol spread his arms in the air. “We’re here.” Still shook, with open eyes I only said, “Wow. Just wow!” 

Seungcheol laughs. “Yah, let’s race to the net!” he points to the net across the track. “Whoever reaches the goal first, wins!” he said.

I nod. “Call!” 

“Okay one, two, three!” and he made a run for his life while my body stays right here where I stand. _It’s okay, my soul was running with him anyway._

I was watching him run and enjoy himself from the race, but Seungcheol soon realized it and he turned around. “Boo Seyeong!” he called out madly and whined. 

I form my hands together to a megaphone and I shout, “It’s your birthday! I’ll let you win!” But Seungcheol went back and grabbed me. And since I have no choice but to run, because he’s pushing my back. I just damn run with him. 

Gosh. I hate running!

Who do you think wins? I won! No, just kidding. Well, my soul did run first… (technically before my body did… ) Seungcheol obviously won. “You knew I wouldn't win the race!” I said.

“Yeah. Because you suck in running. Ajumma.” he teases.

“Yah! What did you say! Yah iriwa! Come over here!” I tried to catch him but he ran away quickly. “Aigoo. Be careful! Your limbs might break ajumma!”

“Yah!” I laughed and continued to chase him. This punk. Oh just run. You’ll get tired anyway! And like I expected, this old man had low stamina, got tired and his pace became slower. I knew it. Hah. You’re dead Seungcheol. I grabbed him in his arms and pinch his ears. “What did you say again?” I demand.

“Aw, aw Seyeong! It hurts!”

I pulled harder. “No no! I think you need this old man.” I said and laughed.

“Why are you treating me like this! it’s my birthday!” he shouted as he escaped from my grasp. Rubbing his ears that I’d pinched, Seungcheol just laughed falling on his knees.

I laughed too and sat on the grass. “Wah. I’m tired.” I said breathlessly. I lie on the grass and take my breath back. I closed my eyes and swallowed hard. That was the first time after years since I got tired of running. Woah. Is this how weak I am? Geez. My heart was just about to burst from that run.

Suddenly, I felt my head get lifted. I opened my eyes and it was Seungcheol. He put his arm to the back of my head so I can use it as a pillow. 

“You got tired just like that? Aigoo.” he snickers. I elbowed him in his stomach. “I’m not like you okay!” I exclaimed. Then I heard him giggle, and the next thing I know. We got quiet as we gazed at the stars above the sky. 

“Yah, do you remember the first time we’ve watched a baseball game?” he asks.

“Yes. you and dad forced me to come. I didn’t even know why I’d come to that game though.”

“Because we’d promised we will buy you a new guitar pick.” 

I chuckled. “Oh yeah, I remember.”

“Gosh Cheol. Did you also remember you almost got into the baseball team before?” This time he’s the one who chuckled remembering our childhood memories. “Yes,” he replies.

“You almost got into the soccer team and you also did basketball,” I pause. “Actually, you tried everything.” I sat up partly and looked at him. “Hey, how could you be so athletic? Give me some of your athletic talents too! You greedy man.” I glared. 

Seungcheol laughed while he preps his other arm against the back of his head. “Let’s switch then. I want your talent in music. I want to compose songs.” 

“Call!” I agreed fast which made us cackled. 

I put my head back on his arm and I gaze up to the sky. I sighed softly. “You’ll never know what the future will bring you…”

“Look at you. back in the day, you only used to be this kid who used to play different sports. Who could have thought that the annoying basketball captain in middle school was now the captain of one of the trend idol boy groups now?” I elbowed him teasingly. _“Huh. Huh.”_ I said.

“Right. Who could have thought that my noisy neighbor who _always_ practiced her songs is now an actual composer _slash_ aspiring rookie producer?”

Flattered. I turn and gaze up at him. “Awe,” I commented affectionately.

“I told you it’s not my birthday,” Cheol exclaimed.

I giggled. “Hey. I complimented you first!” I snapped.

“But actually,” he begins. “Sometimes, it feels much better when you know where you are used to. _Were I got used to._ You know what Sey… I like my life better before.”

I look at him. 

Seungcheol’s face is serious yet there’s a soft smile on his face that shows a little sadness. Why did he say this? Didn’t he like his life now? “Why? Aren’t you happy with your life now?” I asked softly.

Still gazing above the sky, he smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I do. I really do,” he replies. “But sometimes—” he softly smiles. “No, mostly at times like this. It just made me feel that _I liked_ my life before.”

“Those days were much better, than today.” 

“I like it more because you were there at…”

Anxious.

There was this feeling that made me just anxious and worried. I gaze up to the sky and choose to be silent. I tried to lessen the awkward silence between us, so I laughed instead. “What are you saying? I’m with you.” I exclaim giggling.

“But not like before…” he replies softly. 

It’s here again. He did it again. 

Flustered. I only got to look at this man beside me. Seungcheol seems serious. I don’t know what to say. 

“You’re with me, but not like we’d used to…” 

_“I want to go back._ _I want to go back with you, Seyeong.”_

A heavy beat suddenly played on my chest. And I don’t want it. I don’t want this. I got up and just laughed it all away. “Aigoo. Did you guys drink earlier? You must be drunk.” 

Seungcheol gets up too and he looks at me solemnly. “You know what I mean Seyeong.” he says.

My feelings for this man finally reciprocated… 

There’s nothing wrong with this. I can’t see any reason why I shouldn’t be with him. Choi Seungcheol is the old friend I grew up with. A man whom I like. A man whom I wrote a love song. It was all fit to be us together, except for this one reason. I should have told those reasons in a _past tense form._

All those reasons I have were from the past. And, I don’t think I want those kinds of feelings _from him._

“Seungcheol-ah..” I begin. But right before I could speak, Cheol spoke first and he said, _“I like you.”_

“I don’t know if you already know or not… but I like you Seyeong.” he adds up, his expression so genuine and heartfelt. And this made my head get messed up more, because when Seungcheol said he likes me—a flashback of Jihoon confessing to me flashes on my head. 

“No.” I blurted out. “I mean, Seungcheol,” my mouth opens and closes. I can’t find the words to say. I’m sort of panicking about this situation. This is happening way too much chaos to me. I don’t know what to do. “I just want us to be friends,” I said fast and strong.

A funny grimace snickers on his face. “But what if I don’t want us to be friends Seyeong?” he asks. “This is not because you wanted us just to be friends. This is because you like someone… _right?_ ”

I look at him surprised. 

“I know it before you do Seyeong… _you like him._ ” 

**“You like Jihoon.”**


	6. Chapter 6

#  _seyeong_

I left Seungcheol at the stadium and took the bus. My heart is thumping a thousand beats just in anticipation of what I’m about to do.

I knock twice on the glass door before I pull and take back what I’ve said—but, the glass didn’t even nudge open. It’s locked. Jihoon’s studio is locked. I peek inside and it was pitch dark. There was no one. He’s not here.

I sighed. 

My throat is dry, my pulse is beating nervously. I can’t believe I came here. Jihoon might think I must be insane—and which I actually do think of too. Ugh. Whatever. I’m doing it now! I don’t care anymore. I’m doing this now before everything turns back nothing, and Jihoon and I were nothing like simple work colleagues who only knew each other.

I pulled out my phone from my sling bag and dialed his number.

When the ring plays in the background oh god I feel dizzy and nervous as hell. “Don’t pick up. Don’t pick up. Don’t pick up.” I muttered.

**_“Hello?”_ **

I faint. 

No just kidding. I didn’t faint. Well, I was about to actually! Hearing Jihoon’s voice made me extra nervous. I wanted to faint. I feel so ashamed. What am I going to say? 

My god. My chest is pounding hard, my ears are getting tingly and static, and my hands are as cold as death.

_“Hello?”_

I swallowed. My lips shut tightly. 

“ _Are you there? If you’re not going to say something I’m going to hang—”_

_“Where are you!”_

_“What?”_ My brows furrow. Why does he sound annoyed? Am I bothering him? Tss. Now. I hated myself for calling. I shouldn’t have done this.

_“Aren’t you gonna say som—”_

_“Where are you?”_ I said fast.

 _“...in the company.”_

_“Why?”_

_“You’re not here.”_ I said and there was a pause from him after that, so I spoke, _“Hello?”_

_“Where are you?”_

_“In front of your studio’s door.”_

_“Oh..”_

I don’t know if Jihoon hates me or what but come on! Can he be at least asking me why am I here? Or maybe I don’t know? just talk to me nicely?! 

I take a deep breath. Just do it Seyeong. “Do you have some time? Can I talk to you? If you’re not free it’s—”

 _“I’m coming. Wait for me at the rooftop.”_ and just like that! Just like that! he ended the call….

“What the,” I stared at my phone. I choke a laugh, “That’s it?” I said blinking in disbelief.

I put my phone back in my sling bag and went to the elevator. To be honest I was kind of pissed right now. What is this? How can he, How can he end a call on my face and order me to wait for him just like that?! 

My eyes just closed tight as I calmed myself. I went inside the elevator, laughing with annoyance. “It’s okay Seyeong. It’s okay! This is what you’ve got from dumping this guy.” I said pressing the elevator button. 

  
  


**⧜**

  
  


“If he’s not coming he should have told me,” I muttered as I looked at my phone for the third time now. 

Eleven minutes only passed but I was this grumpy towards him. It wasn’t all because he’s making me wait, it was in fact because I’m getting extremely nervous about what I’m about to say to him. How should I say it? Like, Hey, I’m taking all that I’ve said to you because I’m so naive and I didn’t see clearly that I fell in love with you too. And oh, I just realized all of that tonight. So yeah, what do you say? 

I sighed, facing my palm.

Damn it. Love is making me stupid again. Nevertheless, I just happened to smile like an idiot because of it. Good thing I was alone on the rooftop—no one will see me and I won’t be mistaken as a crazy girl smiling by herself. 

_“I don’t want distractions.” “I wanted to focus on my career first.” “I told you I don’t have time for that.”_

Wow. A very good _opposite_ representation of what a Boo Seyeong is about to do right now.

I released a sigh again feeling the loud poundings of my heart. I wonder when will this stop? It’s crazy. But then I thought this moment is the most nerve-wracking one. I was wrong. Because when I heard Jihoon’s voice, calling out my name—My chest explodes and it’s yet the most unexplained feeling I’ve ever felt before. Excitement, Anxiety; and all of the possible emotions a girl should feel when the boy she likes finally came and called out her name is all that I felt now. 

I froze sitting on this bench with a heart attack. I turned to my side and finally saw Jihoon. He’s wearing a black shirt and black shorts that I’ve seen a lot of times before. Jihoon is the type of guy who is as casual as he wanted to be and yes he looks good on those anyway—But wait a sec, that’s not the important thing now! Because when I saw how he looked at me. Jihoon doesn’t look so very surprised to see me. 

“Hey,” he said. I stood up from my seat. “Hey,” I said back.

Maybe I should’ve gone home and did not put myself here. I wasn’t prepared for this. 

Jihoon then sighs. 

Did he? Did he just sigh at me? Now I hated myself more for doing this. How could I think that Jihoon STILL likes me? I bet he didn’t even want to see me through. 

Jihoon took the seat beside me. And wait, I thought that was a sigh earlier, but I think I was wrong. Jihoon is not sighing to me… He’s taking his breath back. There are sweats on his forehead and around his neck too. 

Brows furrowing, I immediately took out my handkerchief from my bag and dump it softly with the side of his face. “Hey, why are you sweating so much? Did you run?” After a few damps, I finally, _finally_ happened to realize the sudden situation I put myself into; Where I was standing close with Jihoon, my hand holding his shoulder, and another hand on his face.

I breathed in. 

My heart is so stubborn. She’s not listening to me. Hey heart, stop beating so fast, please! 

Jihoon looked up to me, and we locked gazed. He’s not saying anything which made me feel embarrassed more. Sometimes, I really don’t have control over my body. Really Seyeong? Why are you wiping his sweat? ><

Slowly, Jihoon then holds my hand. And if you’re thinking he will do some romantic thing next—our assumption is wrong guys… He didn’t. Because Jihoon grabs my hand to put it down. 

To just put it down.

Tonight was the Summer night of August, but this man in front of me was cold like the Winter of November. 

_When a chance like this comes… grab it._

_But, what will I do if I come late?_

The fast pace in my heart turns slower. I don’t feel nervous now, and I’m not excited either. I only feel sad. The regret is now starting... 

How can you tell the man you like, that you are sorry because you have no idea that it was him all this time? 

How can you ask him if he still likes you?

I want to know… because I want to say I like him. I want to say I like Lee Jihoon.

“So you called because…?” I gaze at him and there is not even a trace of a smile from Jihoon. Though he's looking at me back, I can see that there’s a big difference in the way he looks at me now _versus_ the way he looks at me before. And when I said before, the night before I rejected him.

I inhale, “I… I like,” I bit my lip and looked down then looked up to him back again. “I like you to make me a recommendation letter.”

Jihoon’s eyes fly open. “What did you say?” he said fast, his jaw twitching. I’m sure he’s in his disbelief state. And I’m not going to be surprised because my answer is the dumbest answer ever. I don’t know what just to say! Gosh. You’re so pathetic Boo Seyeong.

“Recommendation letter?” he repeats. 

“Yes,” I said.

“You went all the way here in the middle of the night just to tell me you need a recommendation letter?”

I swallowed. “Yes.” 

I want to hit myself until I faint. 

Jihoon’s jaw twitches again. “Do you want me to write that now?” he asked and I’m pretty sure that there is a tone of sarcasm in his voice. 

Tsk. Can’t he just get what I’m trying to say, the reason I’m here? Damn it. This is so frustrating. 

A pissed laugh sneaks on his face next. Clapping his hands on both his knees, Jihoon stood up. “Alright. I’m going to write you a recommendation letter.”

I sighed frustratingly as I stood up. I was about to call him, but Jihoon turned around quickly. With so much annoyance, Jihoon brushes his hair up; His mouth opens and closes as he searches for words in disbelief, and he finally spoke, “What do you think you’re doing with me, Seyeong?”

I blinked. 

He’s mad. Jihoon is definitely mad at me.

“Are you having fun toying with my feelings?” he choked a laugh. “Guess, I hope for nothing.” he smiled, shrugging his shoulders up. Jihoon then takes his step away. 

“Pabo-yah!” I shouted. “How can’t you get it! I like you, that's why I’m here! Tsk. You’re good looking? you’re music genius? YAH! you’re nothing but a dumb man!”

I know this was so impulsive to say. But I don’t care! Lee Jihoon is frustrating me! He’s so naive! Jihoon turns and he looks at me. And for whole seconds, he only stared at me and he didn’t say a single word which made me a lot humiliated. 

Frustrated. I sighed deeply. “What?” I mouthed him. “Aren’t you supposed to say something now? Yah. If you don’t like me then tell me—” Jihoon cuts me off and he quickly pulled me into his arms for a tight hug. “You're so mean. Boo Seyeong.” he started softly. “Why did you reject me if you’re going to say yes then?”

My heart aches by this. I suddenly felt guilty. I tapped him on his back and moved away an inch and lowly I said, “Mian.” I bowed my head. “I’m sorry.”

Jihoon held me by my waist as he kept peeking to take a look at me. “What did you say? I can’t hear you,” he demands softly.

I exhaled and glanced up at him. “I said I’m—” Jihoon grabbed me in my face and he kissed me. **_“I like you too.”_ ** He said as he slowly removed his lips slowly to mine. 

My heart jumps like little kangaroos in the hot desert. Sorry. I just don’t know how to describe this moment. I’m—I’m so shook by the kiss I can’t even think straight. Jihoon just kissed me. We just kissed and damn I can’t believe it. 

Warm cheeks, and our skin touching. I bit my lower lip to contain the happiness that is forming in my lips. I then heard Jihoon softly giggles, and god I’m going to be honest here. That giggle is so cute I feel like the luckiest girl on earth just to hear that closely. 

“You're really stubborn. Didn’t I tell you to stop pretending you’re not smiling when you're with me?” Jihoon demands which of course made me break into my defense and just smiled effortlessly.


	7. Chapter 7

#  _seyeong_

I’m standing against the door with my hands behind my back. I giggled under my breath. I was still ecstatic replaying the scenes in my head. I then shook my face and slapped my warm cheeks lightly. Please someone make me stop smiling!! 

**_“Eonni?”_ ** the rainbow cotton candy bubble then pops and I come back to my senses. It’s Soobin. She’s in her pajamas and toothbrush in her mouth. She looks crazy exhausted.

“What are you doing?” I went to her immediately and smiled like I had too much caffeine. “Soobin!” I started. 

She furrows at me, “Wae?” she asked and yawning after, her other hand catching the bubbles from her mouth.

“Oh, are you sleepy?” I pouted. But I can’t wait to spill everything! 

“Oh my god, Eonni. The show was so hectic. You know, I just got home five minutes before you came.” she supplies as she goes to the bathroom. I looked at my watch, and it’s already one a.m. Woah. I didn’t notice the time. I smiled again and exhaled a breath blithely. 

The time I’d spend with him was short though… Nah, Seyeong. Too cheesy! Stop. 

“How’s the night? Did Seungcheol Oppa take you home?” she asked from the bathroom. I went to the bathroom and stood by the door and watched her wash her mouth and face carelessly.

I was super ready to spill but I’m already seeing Soobin sleeping on me before I finally told her that her sister got a boyfriend—soooo maybe just tomorrow. I’ll tell her tomorrow, together with Seungkwan. Aww, I suddenly missed my little brother. 

All of a sudden, I got a message. And god, I almost screamed when I saw it’s from Jihoon. I coughed, forcing myself not to crack a smile. 

Another message again and then _another._ I put my phone in my pockets.

Soobin raised her head from the sink, “Who is it?”

“Spam message.” I snapped back quickly.

Soobin looks at me for a long whole second, like she can sense that I’m lying. I raise my brows innocently, “What?” I asked silently.

“You know, you are the first person I know who got happy getting a spam message.” she supplies and then goes back to washing her face. I laugh awkwardly, and scratch my nose instinctively and tell goodnight to her. 

And yessss. As fast as I could. I darted upstairs, to my room and opened Jihoon’s text quickly. 

  
  


**_“Are you sleeping?”_ **

**_“I can’t sleep...”_ **

**_“This is your fault._ **

  
  


Mirthfully, I smiled.

_“Wae? Why is it my fault?”_

And in seconds, I got a reply from Jihoon. A little thrill runs up my spine, but I remind myself to be calm. 

**_“I can’t sleep because of you.”_ **

I think my heart just aches. This is so crazy. I’m not going to die from too much happiness right? Then I receive another message from him and it’s a message that only consists of three crying emoji.

I sat on my bed while I lay on my bed, with my hand clasping my phone against my chest. I want to stop smiling because this is just too cheesy to handle, but at the same time, there’s a huge part of me who wishes this won’t stop.

_“Go to sleep. You have rehearsals tomorrow~”_

**_“You too. It’s your first day in your job tomorrow~ I’ll take you there tomorrow :)”_ **

_“It’s alright. You don’t have to.”_

**_“I have to. I’m your boyfriend.”_ **

I bit my lip. THIS IS CRAZY. THIS IS CRAZY. I want to squeal so hard. I then exhaled a profound breath. I think my jaw is going to rip from too much smiling too. Aigoo Lee Jihoon. AIGO.

_“Arasseo~~”_

_“_ **_Sey?”_ **

_“Yes?”_

**_“I miss you…”_ **

As soon as I saw his reply, my heart flew up to the sky and I rolled to my bed like a mad woman which caused me to fall on the floor. I then got up quickly and Soobin who just passed by my room right before I fell, peeks on the door.

“What was that sound?” she asked shockingly.

“It must be from upstairs. They must be moving their furniture again.” Damn. My butt hurts.

She squints, “Really? At this time?” Soobin just shrugs and finally makes her way to her room.

I sighed a relief and rubbed my butt. “Aw,” I said silently.

I sat on my bed again and read his text. _“I miss you.”_

Am I crazy that I can imagine him saying those words right now? Like I can imagine his face that looks kind of sad, and his lips are curled up like a kid. I’ve seen Jihoon in his different personalities and yet this is the most that I like. 

I type back, “Me too.” but then I delete it before I hit send. Was that too obvious to say I missed him too? Ah, mola. Why do I have to limit myself? besides Jihoon is now my boyfriend. I chuckled…... _Boyfriend..._

Without thinking anything, I simply compose the message and hit send.

**_“I missed you too :)”_ **


	8. Chapter 8

#  _jihoon_

“You loved her Jihoon. This is for Seyeong, you can do this.”

I tell my mind multiple times. I’m at the convenience store, the nearest store to Seyeong’s apartment. I checked my phone once again. So what are the things I need to buy again? I set my gaze down from the basket I was holding. 

Chocolates. Hmm... I already put every flavor on the entire row. I guess that’s enough.

I was going to grab a coffee but I remembered the blog I’ve read earlier. Coffee is a no-no for her. Sorry, Sey.

I gulped.

“Damn it,” I mumbled to myself. I can’t believe you're doing this Jihoon. 

I take a quick look around before I walk to the row. I put down the basket and checked my phone. Once I read the next thing from the list, I frowned unconsciously. I’ve never felt so dumb since now... I sighed. 

I wish I could call mom.

My hand is going to the blue pack of pads on the upper row but the purple ones on the left side catch my eye. Frustrated. I pulled my hair to the roots. This is so confusing! Why are there so many pads here? How will I know I’ve picked the right one? 

I exhaled.

“Ah, mola.” I throw every color of pad that my eyes catch through the basket and I grin. You did a good job Jihoon. 

I picked up the basket and went to the cashier, proudly. Hah. This is easy. I bet Seyeong will be impressed by her thoughtful boyfriend.

“End of the month huh.” the guy cashier blurted out. 

I turn to my left side and right. You know, just in case he’s talking to someone else. Just in case. And when I saw there is no one behind me, I replied, “Huh?” 

The cashier man grins. “For your girlfriend, right?” he asked.

My brows meet unconsciously. How did he know??? “Ah.. ne.” I said, giving him an easy smile as I extended my hand to give my credit card. 

The slanted eye guy then swipes my card. “This must be your first time buying this stuff,” he commented. 

“How did you know?” 

“My girlfriend used to make me do her errands. Hmm, likely how you are right now.” He grins and picks up the pink pack of pads, “Just to buy these.”

We laughed.

“You should make her hot cocoa too. I always make my girlfriend hot cocoa so she won’t throw me a high kick.”

I chuckled, my eyes widened. “High kick???” I repeat.

“She plays taekwondo.” 

“ _Oh_. Wow.” I said amused.

He picked up hot cocoa from the side. “So, hot cocoa sir?” I grinned. “Sure. Oh wait—do you have marshmallows too?”

  
  


**⧜**

When Seyeong opens the door, my chest pounds rapidly. From the night I kissed her, and to this day forward, I’m in front of her door—the beats are still playing here and it’s even growing for more and more. The excitement and the disbelief from thinking this girl was already mine is making me undeniably ecstatic. 

I beam a smile to Seyeong. She looks pale and sick. “Are you okay?” I asked worriedly.

Seyeong pursed her lips and she looked at me apologetically. “Mian,” she tells guiltily.

I shook my head softly to assure her it’s okay. I smiled and opened my arms for a hug. Seyeong smiled at me back as she took a step towards me. I was kind of expecting a hug but Seyeong only took the bag I’m holding and she runs to the bathroom, leaving me speechless and without my hug~

“Sorry! I need to change quickly! Just come inside!” she called out before finally heading to the bathroom.

I pouted unconsciously and shut the door behind me. I slump myself to the couch. I can’t stop pursing my lips. Tss. Can she at least be thankful for her boyfriend and give me a hug? I grabbed a throw pillow and embraced it with this sulk feeling. 

I know I know. I’m being clingy. Tch. So what?

“Woah. You bought so many things,” she called out from the bathroom.

“That’s right. I bought everything but still, I didn’t receive a hug.” I muttered, rolling my eyes.

A few minutes later, Seyeong got out of the bathroom. “Is this all for you? Why did you buy so many chocolates?”

I sighed.

“It’s for you..” I casually said without looking. I’m still upset, okay.

Seyeong sat beside me, her eyes showing admiration. “Really? This is for me? Why?” she asked blissfully. 

I gaze at her. 

Aish. I can’t be upset that long with Seyeong, honestly. I sat up properly and reached for her hand. “Are you okay? Does it still hurt?”

“A bit,” she replies as she rests her head over my shoulder.

“Let’s just stay at home,” I said.

Seyeong then looks up at me. “But it’s our first date today...” She protested.

I smiled. “We could go next time.” I caress Seyeong’s hair and pulled her for an embrace. “You should rest.” I supply. Seyeong then sighed and get up. “No.” She picks up her phone and starts typing something. 

“What are you doing?” I asked.

“I’m asking my sister where she put her medicine for cramps.” 

“Cramps? Do you have cramps?” I look at her foot curiously. “When did you get hurt? Did you pop a vein or something??” I asked in one breath, worriedly.

Over her phone, Seyeong snaps a look at me and she looks like she’s forcing herself not to crack a laugh. _Huh?_ But what is funny about my question??

“Oh, please tell me you’re joking, Lee Jihoon.” she banters.

“Huh? What? Why? I don’t get it.” I asked scratching my head unconsciously.

“Cramps. I have my monthly period today, sooo..” 

My mouth just hangs open like an idiot. _“Oh.”_

 _“Oh.”_ she mimics, Seyeong snickered and slapped me lightly in the arms. I laughed too and scoot closer to her. I put my chin above Seyeong’s shoulders and watched her compose a message to her sister.

“Will you get better after you take that medicine?”

“Yes. Uh, actually I don’t really take medicine when I have cramps because it’s bad if you get used to it.” Seyeong nudged her shoulder and glared at me. “I’m only doing this because of you Lee Jihoon,” she adds up which only earns a satisfied grin from me. 

Wait. I shook my head to snap back into reality. “Wait. then it’s bad? Then why are you taking medicine? Don’t take it!”

Seyeong chuckles, “It’s okay. Taking one isn’t that bad. Too much is.”

“Hm.” I only nod back since I know nothing else about what my girlfriend was talking about. All I can say is being a waman is hard.

I shut my eyes off and cuddled with my busy girlfriend. Hmm.. she’s really the perfect person to cuddle with. She’s warm and cozy. 

“Hey. Don’t sleep on me! You’re so heavy.” Seyeong shrugs her whole body yet I didn’t care, and I only kept my arms around her.

Seyeong taps my arm, “let gooo. I’m getting up.” 

Stubbornly, I shook my head. “No.” 

“Jihoon.” she demands.

I open my eyes slowly, “Where are you going?” 

“I’m going to make coffee so let gooo~” I jerked my head up. “Coffee?” I echoed.

“Sey nods, “Do you want coffee too?” 

“You can’t drink coffee!” 

Death glare. Seyeong shot me death glares quick. She’s really a girl after all. 

“You can’t drink coffee when you have your monthly period. I’ve read it from a blog. They said it’s bad.” She chuckled amused. “How did you know that? Daebak. Did you buy chocolates because you’d read about that too?”

I shrugged my shoulders with pride. “Not a big deal.” I waved off. Seyeong giggled and scooted closer. And unexpectedly, she gave me a quick hug and a peck on my cheeks. “Gomawo.” she tells as she shoots me and goes.

A spontaneous smile grimaces on my face and it just happened without any deliberate effort. How a gun works without being directly controlled by the person; She pulled the trigger, shooting bullets that perfectly targeted my heart. And likely, I was under a spell I felt a sudden tug on my chest. How can she do this? She simply made me feel so good, so happy now… 

I wish this would be us every time. 

I got up from the couch and smiled. I rushed towards Seyeong and took the mug she’s grabbing from the dish rack. Tss. This stubborn girl is making a coffee even though I told her not to.

“Boo Seyeong.” I called out deliberately. Seyeong looked over her shoulders and pouted at me. Agh. She’s so cute. I just want to give in and let her have the coffee she wants. 

“But I want coffee..” she continued, acting suddenly affectionate towards me—like how she was when she’s with her precious daughter, Yeorum. You know sometimes, I do regret adopting that cat. She received more attention from Seyeong more than from me. I pouted in my mind. Geez. I can’t believe I’m getting jealous of a cat.

Seyeong then wiggled my arm. Ugh. She surely knows how to charm her boyfriend. “You want coffee?” I asked. Seyeong nodded charmingly and started to look at me with her eyes that are so hopeful and so adorable, I want to give her all the coffees around the world.

I stared at her for seconds.

I exhaled. “I almost fell for that! Don’t look at me with those eyes.” I said pinching her cheeks. Sey rolled her eyes at me and pouted like a sad little girl.

I grinned and grabbed her hand. “Come on. I’ll make you hot cocoa.” 

As we got into the kitchen, I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up by the kitchen counter. She giggled, “What are you making again? Hot cocoa?” 

“Yup.” I grabbed another mug from the dash cabinet and took out the hot cocoa packs and marshmallows from the bag. What a good thing I’ve met that man earlier. He's quite an of help. 

Perhaps, this is how dating goes on; Doing silly things for her. To do what it takes just to make her feel better and happy. And I guess to make a normal day extraordinary. 

Growing up with my parents who have a love that doesn’t get tired. I always look up to them as a goal with the girl I will be with. Yes, you could say that my parents are the people I used to revere when it comes to love. And it wasn’t all because I’ve witnessed that love so I’m telling you this. It’s really on how they handled those bad moments that made them so strong all through this year. They just look good and strong together. So maybe as a kid back then, I grew up with this simple dream about love; I wanted to be like them. I want to find that woman who was likely as my mother. A woman who I will also love is the same as my father up until now to his wife. 

They were not perfect couples, but I want to be like them. And I might be saying it too early—but how my parent’s relationship goes, I want our relationship to be the same too. I hope for the same relationship with this girl I’m making hot cocoa now… Boo Seyeong. 

I tore the hot cocoa packs open and poured them into the mugs. When the water got boiled I poured it into the two mugs and stirred it. And for the final touch, I also put the marshmallows. I hope Seyeong would love it.

“Finish.” Careful. I grabbed the two mugs and turned around. I felt my lips formed into a smile. I only stood by her front and gaze at her admiringly. I didn’t know Seyeong was watching me for this long tho.

Seyeong beams, “Why?” she asked softly. Both hands occupied from these mugs. I exhaled and smiled once more to her, “Nothing. It’s just you look so beautiful sitting there.” I supply with my heart beating honestly for her.

She looks at me back mischievously and extends her hand to the mug I was holding. Seyeong took a few blew before finally taking a sip. “Is it good?” I asked.

“Hmm! I like it,” she replies. 

I took a step closer and ruffled her hair, “Thank goodness.” I say. I was about to kiss her but Seyeong shielded her face with the mug she’s holding.

Flustered, Seyeong looked at me, her eyes shook. “What are you doing?” she asked softly.

I chuckled. “Why?” I asked back innocently. I took the mug from her face and resume to mischievously it can be. Smiling, I then closed my eyes. I was about to do it again, but Seyeong held my shoulders and she shouted, “Yeoreum! Oh, Yeorum!” 

I open my eyes and gaze at the place where she was pointing fingers at. It’s Yeorum standing in front of us, looking up to us. She’s giving us a look at: what the hell are these humans doing?

I just chuckled and jerked my face back Seyeong back and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. Seyeong laughed too, and she hit me on my chest. 

“Hey!” she blurted out, but the smile is still visible on her lips. And her cheeks are turning red also. Seyeong is just.. just so beautiful.

“What?” I said. 

I smiled at her and put the strand of her hair behind her ears. I’m gazing right through her eyes when I felt a sudden tug on my chest. And it’s actually much louder than the earlier. Possibly, because I was happier than Seyeong is now closer… She was so close like this, I could kiss her…

_“Oh? It’s wrong? But I put the numbers correctly though..”_

_“It’s a five-digit passcode. You’ve only entered four numbers.”_

_“Oh!”_

_“Chakaman, how did you know our passcode again? I don’t recall telling you about that.”_

My eyes flew open and Seyeong was the same. She pushed me away immediately and she jumped off the counter. “Soobin is home!”

I scratch the back of my head casually, “Really? I should say hi then.” I was about to walk towards the living room but Seyeong grabbed me, “What are you doing? Don’t go out there!” she whispered. She’s quite panicking by the way.

“What should I do then?” 

“Hide! Hurry up!” Seyeong pulled me back into the kitchen area and we hid under the kitchen counter. 

_“Aish. Did you really forget everything when you’re drunk?”_ Wait. Is this Hoshi? He’s here again? I looked at Seyeong. “Hey, is your sister friends with Hoshi?” I asked but Seyeong only covered my mouth and she mouthed me to be quiet.

I giggled silently at how anxiously adorable she looks right now. I reach for Seyeong’s hand. “Alright~” I mouthed back, giving her hand a quick silent peck—which of course made my Seyeong flinch and hit me frustratingly on my arms. 

_“If you ever get drunk one more time, then..”_

_“Then what?”_

_“Then! Then… Whose shoes are these?? They look like men’s shoes. But, Seungkwan is at the studio, right?”_

Seyeong and I exchanged anxious looks. WE’RE RUINED.

I gulp hard. 

Honestly, I wasn’t anxious earlier... but now, but now I am! What the heck. Why do I feel like we are about to get caught from doing something? Wait we’re not even doing something in the first place!

_“I haven’t seen those shoes before… Oh? Seyeong’s eonni shoes are here too.”_

_“Does Seyeong is dating someone?”_

_“Huh? Why are you suddenly asking that?”_

_“Because-” “Eonni! Are you home?” Soobin called out._

Seyeong looked at me quickly, “Stay right there!’ she whispered as she stood up. The hell! Someone save me here.

“Oh, Soobin-ah! I’m here! Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to be not here, I mean! I mean, you have work today, right?”

_“Eonni, it’s Sunday today. I don’t have work every Sunday. Did you forget?”_ Damn. I wish I could help Seyeong, but damn how could I! When I’m here hiding for Pete's sake!

I then heard Seyeong laugh awkwardly, “Oh, haha, I forgot!”

 _“Eonni, whose shoes are those?_ ”

 _“Shoes?”_ Seyeong repeats.

I gulp. 

I was ready to stand up from the counter, but Seyeong spoke, “It’s for Seungkwan!”

“I bought it for him!” Ugh. I don’t think they will get sold from it.

_“Really?”_ Soobin said.

_“You bought it without the bag?”_ Ah, this rat. Why can’t he just let that pass!

“Ah... I-I tried them on that’s why.”

_“You tried them on?”_

Shit. My heart is going to burst up. Can someone just please take me away out of here!

A whole second just hangs in the air, and even without me seeing it, I can really feel the suspense atmosphere over there. 

“Oh, Soonyoung! When did you get here?” Seyeong blurted out quickly. 

_“I’ve been here for a while actually. I came in with her but I guess you haven’t noticed me hehe.”_

“Really did I?” Seyeong chuckles again. “So, why are you here guys again?”

_“We dropped by to give you this. Soobin bought your medicine.”_ Oh. Right right. Seyeong asked her sister for that.

“Oh, I wish you guys haven’t done this...”

_“Huh? What do you mean?”_

“I mean! I must have been a nuisance to both of you.” 

_“Aniyaaa! We’re heading on the same route anyway. We’re going to the supermarket-”_ “WHERE ARE YOU GOING!” Seyeong shouted as I saw Soobin’s figure coming towards me.

_“Water. I’m getting water.”_ Soobin replied flustered. “I’ll get it for you.” Seyeong pushed away Soobin out of the kitchen and she filled a glass of water on the water dispenser. God. That was close. 

I hugged my knees to my chest and tucked myself in the corner. Thank goodness I can fit perfectly here since, I know I know. Oh hell please just MAKE them go! 

_“Who was using this?”_ Soonyoung asked.

“Using what?” Seyeong asked back.

_“The other mug.”_ WHAT THE FCK KWON. HOW CAN YOU NOTICE EVERYTHING. I swear I’ll beat this piece of rat when I get home later. Ugh. We forgot the mugs on the counter! This is so frustrating.

“Ah, this… Uhm, I tried this hot cocoa earlier and it was so good I wanted Soobin to taste it too. Soobin come here! I made you hot cocoa!”

_“Is there a cold one? I don’t want it hot.”_

**“YAH!!”** Seyeong shouted and damn my heart just dropped because of it. Seyeong laughs again, “Just drink it hot, you kid.” she demands.

_“But I want it cold,”_ Soobin objected again, then a second later she said _“Arrasseo.”_ I bet she got glared at by Seyeong that’s why.

I think they will be headed out soon so I started to relax a bit and spread my legs. Seriously, I‘m the one who is about to get a cramp from this situation. Agh. It’s too hot in here! 

Wiping my forehead with my arms, I suddenly felt a warmth from my leg. I looked down at it and damn, it’s Yeorum. She’s going around circles with my leg like how she used to when she sees me. REALLY YEORUM! DO YOU HAVE TO DO THIS RIGHT NOW. RIGHT AT THIS MOMENT? CAN’T YOU JUST DO IT LATER?

I pushed her gently away with my leg, but this Yeoreum thought that I was playing with her that she jump into my leg and kept sticking up to me. 

“So aren’t you guys going then?” Seyeong asked.

_“Ey, you told me to taste this, and now you’re making us get out. Mwoya, you’re acting so strange today—OH?”_

I froze.

“What are you pointing at?” Seyeong asked Soobin. And when Seyeong followed it, damn again, I think Soobin just saw me because Seyeong and I locked gazes. She was pointing to me.

Torture. This a torture! Come on when will this gonna end!? Let me die then.

_“What is that cat doing there?”_   
  


“Huh?”

_“Yeoreum. She never went here in the kitchen.”_

I exhaled a relieved sigh. I’m kind of thankful for Yeorum but at the same time—URGH! Dammit, I’m so close to getting caught because of her! Seyeong took Yeoreum from my leg and she just laughed at them. “Must be because I’m here.” she casually said.

_“Ah, whatever. Come on. Let’s go to the supermarket, Soonyoung-ah.”_

“Supermarket? But you already went there yesterday.”

_“Dad told me to buy him an ingredient for his dish tomorrow.”_

“Oh right, he’s visiting tomorrow.”

Dad? Their dad? Seyeong told me about their Dad who lives in Daegu. I sighed a relief. You still are lucky Lee Jihoon. At least it’s only Soobin and this punk is here. I pat myself on my back. You are still alive. You are still alive. I keep repeating to myself.

Once Soobin and Soonyoung got out, I felt like a mouse that got freed from a trap. I can finally breathe. All fours, I crawled out from my hiding place and completely lay on the floor. 

“That’s so exhausting!” I shouted.

Seyeong went to me instantly, and she pulled my arm to sit up. “Are you okay?” she asked worried and remorseful. 

“Sorry~” she added as she hugged me. Ah, I was about to get mad but, she’s hugging me right now so how can I be mad? 

I sighed and this time, woefully. “Why is it so hard to get a hug from you?” I asked softly. 

I heard Seyeong chuckled a bit. “Sorry.” she apologizes again, giggles in between.

“It’s alright.” I smiled, hugging her back. I buried my face to the nook of her shoulders. Hmm. Even her smell is making me calm too. It’s just always the perfect place to make me rest and feel at home. 

It was all perfect. Seyeong is hugging me, and I’m hugging her back—until I heard the death call me… 

Hearing the doorbell, I didn’t move a bit when I should have. I embraced Seyeong tightly and joked, “It’s not your dad, wouldn’t it be?” I chuckled at the crazy thought. That would be epic if that happens too. Nah—I’m sure it’s her sister and her friend, fat mickey mouse. 

Seyeong laughs, “It must be just them again.” but her spontaneous laugh turns into a worried laugh by a second. Seyeong released herself from me, and she looked at me nervously as we both waited for another to ring from the door. 

The doorbell rang.

**_“Seyeong? Seungkwan? It’s appa! Is anyone home?”_ **

“Holy—” I didn’t end my sentence and I just crawled back inside my hiding place. WAHHHH Just kill me right now! 

Seyeong went away fast. What the hell is happening right now? Is this really real? I’m not gonna be dead right now? Won’t I? I dozed off onto the floor, my heart beating frighteningly. This feels like I was inside of a thriller movie, and someone is chasing me to death.

“Jihoon,” Seyeong started which made me startled, “Hey, don’t just appear like that!”

“Sorry. I just wanted to tell you to get out fast when I bring my dad into my room. Do it fast and silently okay?”

“Okay okay! Just get him to your room please.” I wailed silently.

Seyeong headed out, and as soon as she opened the door, she hurriedly said, “Appa! Can you fix the bulb in my room? It’s broken.”

**_“WOAH. No, hi dad? No, why are you here early when you're supposed to be here tomorrow?”_ **

“Dad, it's really broken! You should fix it right now! The bulb is going to fall!”

Please just make him go to her room. I promised I will be good to Lee Seokmin from now on and I won’t bully Kim Mingyu every day. I will do it just every other day.

**_“Okay! Okay! Geez. Where is it?”_ **

“Here! Here! Let’s go UPSTAIRS!” Seyeong shouted as she emphasized the word upstairs. Okay, that’s my call. That’s it! I crawled out and took a peek from the counter, and when I saw it was clear. I ran fast as I could towards the door. I grabbed my sneakers and opened the door.

You still are lucky Lee Jihoon. At least it’s only Soobin and this punk is here. I pat myself on my back. You are still alive. I tell myself.

However, I never thought my own words would come back to me this quickly. I’m lucky? No. I must be dead.

_“Oh? Jihoon?”_ Soonyoung points, together with Soobin standing right by his side.


	9. Chapter 9

#  _seyeong_

“Your bulb was working fine. Is it really in your room? Maybe it’s in your sister’s or brother’s room.”

“Strange… I thought it was in my room though...” I said as we headed downstairs. Nice job Boo Seyeong. Now you’re lying to your father now. I sighed. I thought my heart was going to burst out earlier. I wonder if Jihoon got out already? 

“I’ll just check on it later. Let’s eat first.” I took the bag from my Dad and took a peek inside the bag. “Geez. Why did you bring so many foods? We’re just about to prepare a meal for you. Soobin even went to the market-” My dad holds me in my shoulders and he looked at me funny.

“My eldest daughter is nagging at me again.” he grins, “I missed that.” Dad then heads downstairs first and I just smiled at him. He was climbing downstairs when he stopped and stood by the stairs suddenly. “Appa? Why?” 

“Hey! Who are you?” he shouted which made me rush downstairs in a panic. Once I came downstairs, I saw Jihoon’s back, he’s facing the main door with his hands grasping through his sneakers. My sister and Soonyoung are right there too; Every person who I did not anticipate to be here, was here. All present in this magical right timing.

“How did you—Oh? Soobin! Hoshi is here too??” Curiously, Dad walked towards them. Gosh. Tell me this is not happening. 

Soonyoung and Soobin just look at Dad surprisingly and then they look at me, and Jihoon next. I bet they were so confused that Jihoon was here all along and I hid him. I can already tell that this is going to be terrible.

“Who is this?” Jihoon then turned around, and he flashed an easy smile to my Dad. “How are you, Abuji?” he asks. 

“Jihoon?? What are you doing here?” Dad sets down his gaze to what is Jihoon’s holding, which is his shoes…

Panic rises up in my chest. My stomach lurching in. I look at my Dad and Jihoon. No one is moving. No one is breathing. The heavy air was all around us—and gosh it’s all getting into me through every tick of the clock. 

“Why are you holding your shoes?” Dad questions.

Thunderclap… If I were to describe this situation. It was like there was thunder clapping when Dad questioned Jihoon. By the sound of it, I know he got an idea and, and please someone help us because that’s not good.

I swallowed nervously before I tried to say something to Dad but before I can—Soobin stepped inside and she said, “He’s with us. We all came here at the same time!”

_“We did???”_ Soonyoung asks.

Soobin nods, “Yeah. We did.” she said. Soonyoung looks at her surprised, _“We did?”_ he asks again.

Soobin elbowed Soonyoung and she greeted her teeth to Soonyoung. “We-came-here-all-together-you-rat.” she then laughs. “We came with Jihoon Oppa. Don’t you remember?”

“Ahhhhhhh…Ah right! Hahaha-I thought you're talking about Seyeong.” Soonyoung put his arms around Jihoon's shoulder, finally getting the message from Soobin and doing impromptu acts in front of my dad. “Hey, put down your shoes. Why are you holding that imma.” Soon says.

Dad laughs too, “He’s right. Put down your shoes! Come inside.” he said. But then when we were about to walk inside, Dad suddenly faced us. He points to Jihoon and me, “Hey are you?”

Time stops for my chest again. WHAT IS IT AGAIN?

“Are you all going out somewhere?” Dad raises his brows, “Just the four of you?!”

“We’re going with Seungkwan too! Stop it, dad!” Soobin snapped back. “How about you? You told us you’ll be here tomorrow. Did you know that we haven’t prepared anything yet!?” she bitches out.

I should stop my sister from scolding my dad, but Soobin.….. _My dongsaengie..._ She's doing a good job uwaaah.

We both know letting him know the truth is only directing this house into a bloodbath. And I’m pretty sure Dad wouldn’t let us explain and he will get straight on being an impulsive dad and beat Jihoon out. And of course, I wouldn’t let that happen!

Dad grins at my sister. Ugh, Thank goodness it sways him. “I wanted to surprise my lovely daughters that’s why! Let’s just eat what I made. Don’t cook more food.”

“But, appa. She’s right. You should really have told us. I think this food will not be enough for all of us.” I said, pulling out the Tupperware from the bag.

“For what? So you can hide your boyfriends?”

I stopped and looked at him. “Jihoon,” Dad called out. Jihoon looked at him back and he sat up straightly quick. “Are you close with my first daughter?” 

Jihoon nods immediately.

“Seungkwan said she’s your subordinate. You must be close with each other now,” he said.

“Ne, abuji.”

“Look out for my daughter, okay? Tell me if someone is lurking around her.” 

Should I laugh? My dad just told all of these things to my boyfriend. My actual boyfriend.

“y..yes sir.” Jihoon stuttered. Sir? I looked away and bit my cheeks inside. This is surreal to watch. Lee Jihoon is stuttering. I know it will be mean if I say that this is kind of funny to watch, but Jihoon is too cute now. He was just this guy you wouldn’t dare to pick a fight with and now! he’s in front of my dad and he politely answered, _“yes, sir.”_ and he’s really sitting in a perfect manner.

Soobin then elbowed me, which made me wake up to my senses. She took the work from me so I just took out the juice from the freezer. I filled the empty glasses while looking at them; Dad is now sitting in the middle of Soonyoung and Jihoon. Jihoon is still stiff. We exchange looks but just for quick glances.

“Where’s Seungkwan? I thought you guys are going to hang out?” Dad asked. 

“He’s on his way! Hmm, where is my phone? I should ask him where he is now.” Soobin said and she went to the living room. 

“And hey, that goes to you too,” Dad tells Soons.

“Me?” Soonyoung asked with a palm on his chest.

“Yes, you. I don’t know how you guys got even close with my daughters but that’s an order. Don’t try to mess with my daughters. Understand?”

“Eyyy, Don’t worry about me abuji. You don’t have to tell me because I will take care of Soobin.”

Dad and I raised our brows. “And Seyeong.” Soonyoung added. I just shook my head and handed Dad a glass of juice. “Don’t be cheeky, Kwon. Even though I liked you. My daughter will still be head over heels from that giant.” 

“APPA!” Soobin called out, another ear on her mobile phone. Perhaps she’s now talking to Seungkwan and they are probably talking about how their sister (dear self, why) hid her boyfriend inside their apartment. 

“WHAT?” Dad shouted back. Gosh. They are too noisy.

“I HEARD YOU!” Soobin replied to dad and then she went back on her phone. “AH MOLA BOO SEUNGKWAN! Just came home fast!” Soobin shouted maddened.

Dad then looked back to Soonyoung. “See? So, don’t try to be cheeky with me, Kwon Soonyoung” he said as if he was hitting him, Soons on the other hand raised his both arms acting in defense. 

“So how are my boys? Do you have any girlfriend?” Dad flings his arms around Jihoon and he patted him in a manly way. “You must haven't had any time to date Jihoon because of these punks, right?”

Soobin stood beside me and she elbowed me again to look at her. _“Must be really busy~” she_ mouthed secretively. I ignored her and looked at Jihoon, who by now is looking at me. I gave him a _No look_. A look of hoping he understands. A look that says that this is really not the right timing to tell it to everyone, not the right timing to my dad.

Jihoon gulps down, and I see how Adam’s apples bobbed up and down. It's harsh and nervous. “Actually, Mr. Boo,” Jihoon begins. “I want to ask for a proper blessing from you… Seyeong and I are dating… I’m dating your daughter, Sir.”

My eyes widen so much. It was like the world stopped revolving suddenly and the room started spinning around me too. I looked across them, Soonyoung choked on the juice he was drinking. Soobin’s hand was clasp on her mouth. And my father, oh my god. Oh my god. Dad’s face was ashen. 

Dad looks at Jihoon, which I was not expecting for. He looks calm. 

Confused, I stare at them with only one question in my head. 

_He’s not mad?_

Dad then slowly stood up from his seat, rolled his sleeves up and he said, **“Come here you punk.”**


	10. Chapter 10

#  _seyeong_

  
  


“Should we call the police?” Soonyoung asked.

“Shhh! Keep it quiet.” Soobin shushed him. 

“Hyung, My dad will not kill Jihoon Hyung, alright,” Seungkwan exclaimed. 

I looked up to them and told them to be quiet. We’re all sitting at the staircase. Soobin and Seungkwan were sitting behind me, and Soonyoung was sitting behind the twins. 

Yes, Seungkwan is here as well. And if it wasn’t for his sudden arrival, Dad may not let us explain in peace. 

Biting my nails anxiously, I say, “Why are they not talking? Should I go downstairs?” 

“I don’t think that’s the right idea. You should stay here, Noona.”

“But, they are not talking!” I whispered aloud.

“Be quiet! Do you want Dad to get mad at you too?”

“Why is he going to be mad at me? I didn’t do anything. We’re not doing anything!”

Seungkwan then gave me one of his trademark looks. His _unbelievable smirk_. His smirk describes everything I’m anticipating to happen when they finally found out I’m dating their producer and band-mate, Lee Jihoon... 

Seungkwan nods at himself, “Ahhhh… So that’s why you hid him?~” Soobin smirked with him as well, “Not you too.” I snapped.

“Wae? I’m not saying anything!” she whispered back, and started to choke a meaningful giggle which made me smile too. She’s clearly saying to my face all the things I said to her. _I know I know._

I only rolled my eyes up and looked away. “Oh, shut up,” I said. 

_“I’m going to ask you a few questions.”_

“He’s speaking. He’s speaking.” Seungkwan supplies.

_“When did you start dating Seyeong?”_

_“Three days ago, sir.”_

“Three days? That’s..” Soobin counted on her fingers and she glared at me. “YAH.” 

_“Three days ago? Alright, then…”_ Dad sighs, _“THEN Why… WHY ARE YOU HIDING IN THE KITCHEN IMMA?”_

_“Yah! Did you perhaps? Did you… Did you do something to my daughter? HUH?”_

_“Huh? Wh.. what did I do Sir?”_

_“You shouldn’t have done that before the wedding! This little s..”_

I ran downstairs and they all followed. 

“Appa! Calm down!” I called out. “You said you’ll be gentle with him!”

_“Don’t step down in here, Boo Seyeong.”_

“Appa!”

 _“or else he’s finished.”_ I swallowed and looked over at Jihoon pathetically, he looked at me back like he’s crying for help. Aww, my poor Jihooniee... Oh, I wish I could do at least something for him. I looked over to my brother and asked for his help.

Seungkwan rolled his eyes up to me. “Arasseo. Go upstairs, I’ll join them.” 

The rest of us went upstairs again as Seungkwan went to my father’s den. _“Go upstairs,”_ Dad commands Seungkwan.

_“You can’t just calm down! So, I’ll stay here. What if you kill him for real?”_

_“Please calm down and just sit down. No standing up and grabbing. Okay, everybody calms down. Calm down… And I will do the questioning.”_

We heard Seungkwan cleared his throat then, _“So.. tell me.”_

_“How exactly far have you two gone?”_

“BOO SEUNGKWAN!” I shouted. Soobin sitting next to me just facepalmed while Soonyoung is laughing.

_“Aww, appa! Why did you hit me!”_

_“What kind of question is that!”_

_“So, are you saying… you’ve done nothing to her? Are you sure?”_

_“I’m sure, sir! I didn’t do anything to her. Th..that will never happen! I swear it won’t happen._

_“Do you swear?”_

_“Yes, I swear!”_

_“Even if she and I were alone on a deserted island, I won’t even lay my fingers around her... No. I’d even consider her like a cactus. I won’t touch her, sir!”_

_“You won’t touch her?”_

_“I will never ever touch her, Sir! Never!”_

_“What’s wrong with Seyeong? Why will you not ever touch her?!”_

_“Eh?”_

_“Why did my Seyeong must be a cactus? HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER CACTUS! ”_

I facepalmed. Oh my god. -_- Soobin gave me a pat on my back. “I wish you got caught with mom instead. Dad is crazy…” Soobin comments.

  
  


After Seungkwan tells dad to not be a psychopath and stick to one side—it got all quiet from downstairs. A little later, Seungkwan showed up at the staircase. Quickly, I stood up, “What happened? Are they done talking?”

“Dad said let’s leave them for ten minutes.”

“Ten minutes? What else do they have to talk about?”

“Let’s just go to our room. It’s only for ten minutes.” Not having a choice, I just sighed and we all went to Seungkwan’s room.   
  


**⧜**

“Just sit down. You’re making me dizzy!” Seungkwan screams. 

“I think dad is calmer now. Don’t worry, he’ll be alright, Eonni.”

“Ugh. It’s been ten minutes already. They should be done right now.”

“Should I run down and tell them it’s already ten-hour ten minutes?” Soonyoung gags. I shot him a glare. Soobin throws a pillow at him. Seungkwan on the other hand just did a high five with him. 

“But wait a sec, can I ask a question?” Soonyoung stated.

“What is it?” Seungkwan said.

“How did I never get a single idea about this? What the heck I really don’t know there's something going on between you and my Jihoonnie!”

Should I answer his question? Or not? It feels like this scoundrel is just mocking me.

“When did it all start?… AH!” Hoshi clasped his hands together. “When you got sick! You got sick and Jihoon asked me to bring him here. Wow, daebak.”

Tilting my head, I think for a second. _Is that where it all started?_

_“Oooh~ she’s thinking when it all started~”_ Soobin teases and she squeals on her pillow. “Oh wait, I shouldn’t be getting fluttered right now.” she slaps her cheeks and shakes her head.

I laughed. 

“Why didn't you tell me? Tss.” she glared, getting ready in her sulking mode.

“I tried to tell you the other day but you’d come home exhausted, and the next day I was the one who didn't have time to tell. Hey, you all know that I don’t have plans to hide this from you guys.”

Soobin nods her head guiltily, “Ah.. so that’s why?” she grins. 

“How about me?~ Why didn't you tell me!” Seungkwan interferes, starting his sulking pouts at me. 

“Of course you know I would tell you right away! But since we’re not working together anymore it’s getting hard for me to catch up with your schedules too. Mian~ ”

Seungkwan pouts grew larger, “But still! you should have called. Humph.”

“He’s right. But still..” Soobin sat with him and her lips saddened.

I smiled as I watched these fools sulking together. Now it feels like they are my little brother and sister. They're getting clingy again. Adorable punks. 

“Aigoo. You don’t look cute guys.” both of them shot me a laser gaze. Soonyoung and I laughed. I walked towards them and played with their heads. 

“Mianeyoo~,” I said embracing them both. Seungkwan and Soobin hugged me back. As expected they can’t be mad for too long. 

“So noona, how far have you two gone?” I hit Seungkwan’s head. “HOW FAR? HOW FAR? This is how far!” I hit him again. “Where did you learn to ask that!”

“Hey hey! I think they finished talking. Abuji is calling you Sey.” Soonyoung supplies. I leap out of them and rush downstairs. Once I came down, I saw Jihoon and Dad standing at the main door. 

Hands-on his pockets, Dad says, “Seyeong, Jihoon is leaving... Walk him outside.”

“Ah. Yes.” I only said, Jihoon then politely bowed to Dad and we got outside, silent. And right after we got into the elevator, Jihoon leaned on the wall, exhausted. Like he got out of prison.

“Are you alright?”

“Woah. I thought I wouldn't be able to walk outside!”

Guiltily, I pat his head. “I’m sorry…” Jihoon stood straight and held me by the waist. “I had to meet your father at some point.. so why are you saying sorry?” he said smiling, putting my hair behind my ears.

I beamed at him and locked my arms around his waist. “You really look cool earlier,” I said.

“Did I?” he grins.

I put my arms around his neck and fixed his bangs that hit his eyes. “Hm. You look cool.” Jihoon smiles at me and he moves closer to my face and I know by his move, he’s going to kiss me. 

I’m one of those girls who used to hate those couples kissing in public places, but when I think of that moment—that moment when Jihoon admits our relationship to everyone that I am his girlfriend, especially from Dad. I know he’s going to kiss me… and me just being one of those girls, simply wanted to let him, and kiss him back. Well—we’re inside of an elevator, though. So I think that doesn’t count.

Jihoon left a peck on my lips and hugged me. And while he’s burying his face into the nook of my shoulders, he said, “You better give me all your day next time.”

“Oh, right. Our date!” Gosh. I just remembered. 

Jihoon releases me and gives me a stare with his lips pursed. 

“We can still go. I’ll just tell Dad-” I was about to press the elevator button but Jihoon took my hand and shook his head to me. 

“Don’t worry, Sey. It’s alright.” he smiled.

What is the meaning of this? Did dad get mad at him for real? “What did my dad tell you? Did he?” I hesitate. I don’t want to ask if my dad likes him or not. 

Jihoon giggled. “No. Silly!” he said, which made me release a relief sigh quickly. Jihoon then ruffles the top of my hair, laughing.

“Then why are you leaving!” this time I’m the one who is pursuing my lips. Sounding like a little girl. 

“He said he wants to take his eldest daughter on a date.” He said.

I got into a daze…

“He misses you,” he added.

My lips pursing then helplessly grimaces into a genuine smile. My heart was in awe. I know what all this means. Dad liked Jihoon. 

The elevator door soon opens. “Ah, I’m getting jealous, but I’ll let it go this time SINCE he’s your dad.” Jihoon supplies. I chuckled at him and held his hand. “Arasseo-yo. Let’s go.” I said.

Fingers intertwined, we got out of the elevator. And when we got into the door, Jihoon faced me and took my hands.

“Okay, go in. Enjoy your time with your Dad. Let’s talk later, okay?”

I nod. “Okay, you should leave first,” I said.

“No, you go in first.” He said.

I chuckled. “Come on, you leave first,”

“Ani. Go in first.”

I burst out laughing. “Arasseo. I’ll go first.” I was about to go but Jihoon held my hand. I looked at him. “What are you doing? Goooo.” he said.

And again, I tried to step away but Jihoon didn’t let go of my hand. “Go on. Why are you not leaving?” he whines and then gives me a sad face.

This man is really making my heart vulnerable again. Ugh, Lee Jihoon. You’re making me crazy. I looked at him sadly and in awe, I launched myself into him and Jihoon hugged me back blithely. 

I was happy. I was so happy to be in his arms right now. To hug him like this, it feels like I have nothing more to ask. I was glad to be with my true happiness… 

I was glad to be with this man who simply made my day every day. 

After a long second of tight embrace, I was too sad to let it go. Jihoon finally released me, and he said, “Go in.”

“No, you should leave first.”

“No, Go-” **_“JUST GO!”_**

Jihoon and I turn our backs to the familiar voices we heard. And of course, I’m not going to be surprised that it was from my dear siblings, Soobin and Seungkwan. Soonyoung on the other hand was at their behind laughing.

“Eyy. Go inside already~ He told you to go in first.” Seungkwan insisted, while Soobin only gave me a restless smug look on her face.

“See you again! Let’s go, Jihoonie.” Soonyoung is about to cling to Jihoon’s arms but Jihoon wiggled his arms at its extreme while still looking at me. I giggled. 

“Eh?? Aren’t you going?” Seungkwan asked which made me wake up to my senses. Oh, they're still here. 

“Yes?” I look at them.

“Seungkwan asked him if he’s not going,” Soobin stated. “How ‘bout you eonni? Aren’t you coming?”

“Uhm,” I glance at Jihoon and ask them back, “Yeah, I’m coming. I just need to talk to Jihoon for a bit.” I claimed.

“Can we please take Seyeong now?” Soobin asked Jihoon. Jihoon then looks at her back sadly, which made Soobin think she had enough. “Eyy! you will both see each other again, anyways you-” I glared at Soobin. “you-You lover boy!” she barked instead which made me chuckle.

We’re trying so hard to hold onto each other hands but everything happens so fast, and I got pulled away by my killjoy twins, and Jihoon got dragged away from a wild rat. and despite all the fuzz, I just managed to realize the sentence Seungkwan said to me, “You foxy girl. Let’s go sleep in Soobin’s room. You won’t get any sleep tonight.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan SeHoon, but who else is broken for CheSe like me?  
> ..  
> I know :(  
> See you in the next part...  
> Seungcheol's side story is on its way.


End file.
